Abandonné
by Rosine
Summary: Toutes les jeunes filles de ton âge sont déjà mariées. Il est plus que temps. C'est le mariage ou le couvent. Et ton mariage est déjà prévu." Que se passe-t-il lorsque le père de Minerva la force à se marier? /!\ U.A. /!\ Histoire en cours de réécriture. juste conservée pour les reviews
1. Prologue

Alors Alternative Universe complet. Minerva rentre juste de Beauxbâtons où elle a fait ses six dernières années d'étude de magie pour perfectionner ses manières (elle a fait sa première année à Poudlard). On est en 1943, la France est toujours occupée, mais l'avantage d'être sorcier, c'est qu'on peut transplaner. (Et je suis nulle en histoire donc on m'excuse pour les erreurs de chronologie sur la deuxième guerre).

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Minerva se tenait dans le salon face à Jove McGonagall, les joues rouges de fureur.

-Je ne me marierais pas père ! J'ai réussi à obtenir les meilleures notes possibles dans toutes les matières…

-Et c'est ce qui te donne une si belle opportunité ! Toutes les jeunes filles de ton âge sont déjà mariées. Il est plus que temps. Nous t'avons laissé finir ta scolarité, mais maintenant tu n'as plus le choix ! C'est le mariage ou le couvent. Et ton mariage est déjà prévu. Tu rencontreras ton fiancé la veille de votre mariage.

-Très bien. Mais ce ne sera pas la veille de mon mariage. Quand il me rencontrera, il aura tout de suite beaucoup moins envie de m'épouser.

Avec cette menace, elle tourna les talons et se réfugia dans le jardin, s'asseyant sur une branche à quelques mètres du sol.

-Théna ! Théna ! Cave du forgeron en haut de l'Olympe !

Minerva sursauta lorsque la voix de son frère la tira de sa rêverie. Souplement elle sauta sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Vulcain ?

Son ton était tranchant.

-Oui, merci, je vais bien, mon année s'est bien passée et moi aussi je suis content de te revoir après tout ce temps. Je venais simplement voir ma petite sœur préférée.

-Désolée, j'ai cru que père t'avais envoyé me chercher. Je vais bien.

-Non, je n'ai pas vu père aujourd'hui. Je venais simplement voir comment allait ma petite sœur préférée.

-Facile à dire, tu n'en as qu'une.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Père veut me marier. Et c'est déjà prévu.

-Je sais. Mais il avait jeté un sort sur nos lettres pour qu'on ne puisse pas t'en parler.

-Je ne sais même pas qui il veut que j'épouse ! Je parie que c'est un vieux sang pur qui va venir me voir uniquement la nuit pour avoir ses héritiers et me laisser seule sans occupation toute la journée !

-Je ne sais pas qui c'est non plus, Théna.

-Arrête ce surnom… tu me l'as donné quand j'avais 6 ans.

-Il te va toujours aussi bien. Tu veux que je t'aide à fuir ?

-Tu es très gentil, Phaïstos, mais je n'ai pas étais répartie à Gryffondor en première année pour rien ! Quand mon _fiancé_, elle avait prononcé ce mot avec mépris, viendra me voir, c'est lui qui ne viendra pas au mariage le lendemain ! Père trouvait qu'une Gryffondor dans la famille, c'était de trop ? Il en aura pour son argent !

-Tu sais, Théna, je crois que je te bats en Disgrâce de famille. Un cracmol dans une famille de sang pur, ça fait tâche… Au moins je sais faire quelques potions et j'aime la généalogie. Si tu savais le nombre de famille de sang pur qui me demande ces dernier temps…

-Je suis contente pour toi…

Il y eut un moment de silence entre le frère et la sœur.

-Tu veux que je te montre ce que j'ai appris cette année ? Personne ne le sait, mais toi, je peux te faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sur.

Minerva se leva, puis soudain, pour la plus grande surprise de Vulcain, il n'y eut à la place qu'un petit chat avec des marques noires autour de ses yeux, qui s'empressa de se blottir sur les genoux de son frère.

-Minerva ? Tu es une animagus ?

Le chat miaula en agreement.

-Personne ne le sait ? Tu sais que c'est très dangereux ? Transforme toi vite que personne ne te vois !

Minerva redevint elle-même mais resta assise sur les genoux de son frère, les yeux un peu brillants.

-Tu viendras me voir, dis ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Minerva ?

-Tu viendras me voir quand je serais mariée ? Tu ne m'abandonneras pas ?

-Jamais.

Et, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Minerva se mit à pleurer.

tbc...


	2. Premier prétendant

Ongil Nyatar – Merci de ta review, normalement tu devrais avoir la réponse à ta question le prochain chapitre, ou éventuellement le suivant.

Elayan – D'accord, d'accord, je mettrais à suivre pour le prochain chapitre, mais tu m'accorderas que tbc est plus court. Sinon, c'est un UA notamment à cause de la scolarité de Minerva à Beauxbâtons et de son entourage certainement Serpentardiens. Bon, voilà toujours la suite et c'est parti pour la rencontre.

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Cinq jours plus tard, Minerva attendait dans le salon de ses parents, chignon strict, robe ample qui ne révélait rien et lèvres pincées. Jove McGonagall se tenait derrière elle, lui tenant fermement le bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que sa fille n'en avait aucune intention. Lorsque l'elfe de maison annonça son fiancé, la posture de Minerva se raidit encore d'avantage. Soudain il entra. Il était petit, presque chauve, bedonnant, avec une assurance que donne l'argent et la possession. Un sourire écœurant était fixé sur son visage, tandis que ses yeux tentaient de percer le tissu de sa robe dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un morceau de peau. Jove fit deux pas en direction du visiteur et montra sa fille.

-Canhor, je vous présente ma fille, Minerva. Ma fille, voici ton fiancé, Wilhem Canhor.

Canhor s'avança en direction de sa future femme, tendant la main vers elle, mais fut arrêté par une force invisible. La voix de Minerva s'éleva, froide.

-Mr. Canhor, je ne vous connais pas et je n'ai aucune envie de vous connaître. Vous êtes ici pour rencontrer votre promise ? Vous ne l'avez pas devant vous. Si vous vous approchez encore, je vous jette un sort dont vous vous souviendrez. Si par le plus grand des hasards, vous ne renonciez pas au mariage, vous n'arriverez jamais entiers jusqu'à l'autel. Et si par le plus grand des malheurs il se trouvait que je sois liée contre mon gré à vous, vous serez le premier à le regretter. J'ai une grande connaissance des poisons et ceux que j'utiliserai serait indécelables. Je connais suffisamment de magie pour faire de votre vie un enfer sans pourtant faire quoi que ce soit illégal. Et s'il l'on tentait de m'ôter ma baguette, je suis capable de me débrouiller sans pour de nombreux sorts. Et une fois que je vous aurais fait regretter votre décision, je disparaitrais et vous ne me reverrais plus.

Pendant sa tirade, elle n'avait cessé de fixer celui que son père avait choisit, ce dernier se rabougrissant de plus en plus devant elle.

-McGonagall. Vous m'aviez dit que votre fille était une perle de sagesse et de bon sens.

-Elle est un peu surmenée. Elle est revenue de France il y a quelques jours à peine mais aura bientôt souvenir des convenances d'une jeune sorcière anglaise.

-Vous avez raison. Ce n'est qu'une femme après tout.

Ce fut la parole de trop pour Minerva. Trop rapide pour les deux hommes dans la pièce, elle sortit sa baguette et son promis se retrouva projeté dans le couloir, sans qu'une incantation ne soit prononcée.

Blessé dans sa fierté Conhor se releva, baguette à la main et tenta un sortilège en sa direction. Sortilège, qu'elle bloqua aisément d'un mouvement du poignet avant de transformer le pourpoint pourpre qu'il portait en une multitude de ver de terre. Ce fut trop pour celui-ci et il partit sans demander son reste jetant simplement aux pieds de Jove McGonagall le contrat de mariage.

-Je crois que votre prétendant ne fait pas le poids père. Je serais dans a chambre si vous souhaitez faire des excuses.

Superbe, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, faisant disparaître dans son chemin les vers qu'avait laissé le fuyard.

a suivre...


	3. Avertissement

Ongyl Nyatar – Je sais, j'ai tendance à faire des chapitres courts, mais me connaissant c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Je vais essayer de poster le plus fréquemment possible, mais je ne promets rien, si ma muse est prodigue en ce moment elle l'est pour beaucoup de choses et j'écris pas mal de choses en même temps.

Zaika – Merci de ton enthousiasme !

Bergere – Ce n'est pas vraiment une Minerva désobéissante que j'imagine. Mais une Minerva qui refuse de ne pas pouvoir faire ses choix. Même si je ne l'ai pas précisé, elle n'avait rien d'une créatrice de problème pendant sa scolarité. Elle ne se rebelle que contre ce qu'elle croit injuste et ce que fais son père et fondamentalement injuste. Pour ce qui est de l'écriture, je suis d'accord, elle est un peu simpliste – et certainement avec des fautes d'orthographe – mais en ce moment ma période d'écriture est de minuit à une heure du matin, ou entre deux explication de mes profs en cours. Selon certaine personnes, quand j'écris comme, j'ai envie, ça devient rapidement incompréhensible, donc j'essaie de remédier au problème un peu radicalement peut-être. Merci en tout cas d'avoir pris le temps de me dire ce que tu en pensais et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

Requin – Ce n'est pas une Minerva surpuissante que je suis en train de faire (même si un des prochains chapitres pourrait suggérer le contraire. Il y aura une explication par la suite). Mais elle est surentrainée elle ne fait rien de plus qu'appliquer ce qu'elle sait et le fruit de ses recherche. Je fais de plus un Univers Alternatif mais même dans le livre, elle est très puissante. Elle est le bras droit de Dumbledore et sans donner de spoiler pour ce qui ne l'ont pas lu – suivez mon regard – on a une petite idée de ce qu'elle est capable de faire dans les dernier chapitre du 7ème tome. En plus dans le chapitre que tu viens de lire, elle ne rencontre pas vraiment de résistance et la détermination dont elle fait preuve se retrouve dans le cinquième avec ses opposition au crapaud du ministère.

Le lendemain, bien que son père ait insisté pour qu'elle porte sa robe de mariée – sur laquelle elle n'avait pas eu le choix – Wilhem Canhor ne se présenta pas ? Deux jours plus tard, Jove la présentait à un autre homme. Et la même scène se reproduisait. Tous deux aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, la situation persista deux mois durant, le duel qu'engageait Minerva se prolongeant plus ou moins longtemps selon la puissance du sorcier qui voulais l'épouser. Cependant, alors que Minerva n'était jamais à court de magie, son père se trouva à court de maris potentiels. Il se passa à nouveau deux mois sans que Minerva n'ait à se tenir dans le salon – qui avait depuis longtemps était débarrassé de tout objet fragile – pour y jeter des sorts. Elle mit à profit le temps qu'elle avait pour continuer les recherches qu'elle avait commencées en France sur un sujet qui la passionnait : La métamorphose.

Elle se trouvait assise au sommet d'un arbre – qui se trouvait être son lit à l'origine – avec Vulcain – qui avait une rose à la place de la main – et un vieux livre sur les genoux.

-Tu sais, Phaïstos, je crois que père a désespéré. Ca fait deux mois qu'il ne m'a pas forcée à voir quelqu'un. J'espère que je pourrais apporter mes livres au couvent. Et surtout que je ne serais pas dans un couvent moldu. Dans tous les cas, je me débrouillerais pour qu'ils me renvoient. Je veux un endroit où je pourrais continuer mes recherches.

-Je ne pense pas que père te mettrais dans un couvent il est trop borné pour reconnaître sa défaite. Et puis, qui te servirait de cobaye là-bas ?

-Je travaille sur la partie humaine de mes recherches parce que tu es suffisamment gentil pour m'aider. Si j'étais seule, les recherches seraient plus théoriques et surtout sur des plantes ou des petits animaux… Maintenant, même si j'aime beaucoup ta rose, j'aimerais bien essayer de lui donner une forme de main.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Vulcain lui caressait la joue avec une main pourpre. Minerva la prit délicatement pour l'étudier. Elle avait la forme d'une main droite classique, mais la couleur et le velouté des pétales de rose. Au creux de sa paume se trouvait le cœur de la rose.

-Tu peux l'utiliser ?

Vulcain plia délicatement ses doigts, les uns après les autres plus recommença avec moins de précaution.

-Tu es impressionnante, Théna. C'est ma main, exactement pareille mais avec la peau différente… et un bourgeon au milieu.

-L'opération est donc un succès.

Il lui caressa de nouveau la joue.

-Et tout semble plus doux. Je…

Il fut interrompu par une soudaine apparition de flammes, qui disparu pourtant aussitôt. Sue les genoux de Minerva se trouvait une lettre. Elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

« Je viendrais demain demander votre main à votre père.

Soyez prête. »

A suivre…


	4. Duel de volontés

A cause de l'avertissement – et surtout de sa façon d'apparaître – Minerva préféra changer ses habitudes vestimentaires pour recevoir ce mystérieux prétendant. Son chignon était plus strict qu'à l'habitude et sa robe lourde et encombrante avait fait place à une ample jupe légère, accompagnée d'un corset ajusté, tous deux ne limitant aucun de ses mouvements. L'homme arriva à 15 h. Il était grand, aux cheveux auburn et avec une barbe naissante. Avant que son père ne parle, elle prit la parole.

-Je ne vous connais pas et je n'ai rien contre vous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous tenez à m'épouser mais moi, je n'en ai aucune envie. Et si d'aventure vous arriviez à votre but, je ferais tout pour me libérer. Et je suis prête à tout. J'ai une certaine connaissance en poison indécelable…

-Et moi en antidote, rétorqua-t-il. En cas d'urgence, j'aurais toujours un bézoard sur moi.

-Si vous arrivez jusqu'à l'autel, reprit-elle, légèrement ébranlée.

-Je pense pouvoir faire ça.

Bougeant à peine le poignet, la robe gris perle de son interlocuteur prit une teinte plus sombre et commença à goutter sur le parquet, imbibée d'eau. D'un léger mouvement de sa propre baguette, ce dernier fit apparaître de sa robe une vapeur qui se transforma rapidement en brouillard. Instantanément le chignon de Minerva se déroula le long de son dos. Ses yeux émeraudes étincelèrent et elle brandit sa baguette, une lumière rouge en jaillit, traversant la pièce, pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètre de l'homme avant de ruisseler en pluie de rubis sur le sol. Une lumière vert sombre suivit alors que le brouillard se dissipait et des émeraudes rejoignirent les rubis. Les sorts se succédaient, jamais mortels, toujours ciblés. L'homme ne contrattaquait pas se contentant de transformer les sorts ou de les dévier – ce qui provoqua la fuite de toute autre personnes dans la pièce. Au bout de trois heures d'attaque-défense acharnées, les deux baguettes volèrent, pour tomber oubliée dans un coin de la pièce. L'homme se rapprocha d'elle et lui pris les poignets.

-Ecoutez-moi, j'ai une proposition à vous faire.

Minerva réfléchit un instant.

-Vous avez une minute.

-Vous ne voulez pas vous marier ? Moi non plus. Votre père vous y force, les autres femmes ne me laissent pas le choix. Si j'abandonne l'idée de vous épouser, que se passera-t-il ? Vous continuerez à vous battre jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez plus fort que vous. Vous êtes jeune, je comprends que vous vouliez profiter de la vie. Je vous laisserais votre amant tant que vous resterez discrète.

-Je n'ai pas d'amant. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse.

-Pourquoi refuser le mariage alors ?

-Parce que je refuse d'être la prisonnière d'un homme qui aurais des droits sur mon corps. Et que je veux faire mes recherches en paix.

-Si je vous autorise à voir qui vous voulez, faire vos recherches votre guise ?

-Chambre à part, aucun droit sur ma personne ?

-Cela coulait de source. Je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose.

-Laquelle ?

-Laisser croire au monde que je vous aime. C'est le seul moyen que mon mariage soit utile. Vous n'avez même pas besoin de feindre l'amour en retour.

-Une association ?

-Un partenariat.

-Marché conclut.

Elle se pencha et ramassa sa baguette. Elle fit apparaître un vase qu'elle lança contre la porte.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on croit à un arrangement, expliqua-t-elle son geste. Je ne vous connais pas. Et j'aimerais un gage de votre bonne foi.

-Je sais où se trouve la pierre philosophale de Nicolas Flamel. Je vous la montrerais. A votre tour.

-Je suis un animagus non déclarée. Un chat.

-Pouvez-vous me montrer ?

-Vous ne me croyez pas ?

-Je je suis simplement curieux.

Sans répondre, elle se transforma, resta quelque instant sous cette forme puis redevint-elle-même.

-Très bien, Miss McGonagall. Je vais arranger la cérémonie avec votre père.

Elle hocha la tête. Son futur mari repris sa baguette ainsi qu'une des émeraudes qui jonchait le sol. Il fit un mouvement du poignet puis tendit la bague qu'il venait de créer à Minerva. Elle la passa à son doigt tandis que l'homme rendait au salon son aspect d'origine. Se donnant le bras, ils partirent tous deux à la recherche de Jove McGonagall.


	5. La Cérémonie

Bergère - Je sais, je fais des chapitres très courts, mais lorsque je tente de les faire longs (ça ne s'est pas encore vu sur ffnet) je commence à partir sur des élucubration bizarre sans rapport avec l'histoire que moi même j'ai du mal à comprendre.

Camille13 - Bon, l'homme mysterieux, tu vas le découvrir bientôt. Je ne reléverai pas ton incompréhension sur les surnom (hem hem XD), mais chez nous on dis aussi "cassé!"

Scotty - Merci pour les encouragement, normallement je devrais aller un poil plus vite que pour le dernier chapitre; mais je ne peux rien promettre...

Sinon, je sors de clinique, donc j'ai un peu de mal a taper. Ces deux chapitres étaient tapés avant de partir (j'ai juste pas vraiment eu le temps de poster parce que ce n'est pas mon pc) mais le prochain est en cour. Je vais essayer de le finir rapidement et comme je bosse mieux avec un ultimatum, disons... je vous le mets d'ici mercredi? Laissez moi des commentaires quand même, ils m'inspirent et je travaille plus vite. Et si vous avez des idée, n'hesitez pas, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avance. Je tacherais d'en tenir compte si elles rentrent dans mon cadre!

* * *

Le jour des noces était arrivé. Minerva avait demandé à rester seul avec son frère qui connaissait les conditions du futur mariage. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa cadette.

-Tu es sure qu'il ne te feras pas de mal ?

-Ce n'est pas son intérêt. Il me faut un nom, il lui faut une épouse. Il me donne l'un, je lui donne l'autre. Aucun autre devoir que la discrétion sur nos vies personnelles et la comédie en public. Et surtout plus de devoirs envers Père qui n'a plus de droit sur moi.

-Mais ton mari ?

-Un vrai galant homme. Je n'ai pas peur de lui. S'il avait voulu me faire du mal, il m'en aurait fait quand nous nous battions.

-Combien avez-vous de différence ?

-44 ans. C'est le mari idéal !

-Tu sais que s'il meurt tu seras de nouveau sous la responsabilité de Père.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Mais à son âge, il ne s'intéressera pas à moi. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est une femme qui ne s'intéresse pas à lui.

-Là, c'est sur, il ne pouvait pas mieux tomber…

-Nous vivrons au même endroit, porterons le même nom, mais ça s'arrêtera là.

On tambourina sur la porte.

-Minerva ! N'essaie pas de fuir ! tonna la voix de Jove

-Si j'avais eu l'intention de fuir, je serais déjà loin, répliqua Minerva d'une voix calme et froide.

-Tout le monde vous attend !

Elle soupira.

-J'arrive.

Elle déverrouilla la porte et son frère passa devant. Attrapant son bouquet, elle rejoint l'autel où l'attendait son futur. Il portait une vaste robe noire au col et bouts des manches blancs. Elle-même portait un bustier de soie blanche et une jupe satinée de la même couleur, retenue à la taille par une ceinture aux motifs écossais des couleurs de sa famille. Ses cheveux étaient retenus dans un chignon sur la nuque et recouvert d'un voile léger et assorti à sa tenue. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par l'officiant.

-Minerva Gaïa Vesta Diana Proserpina McGonagall voulez vous prendre pour époux Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ?


	6. La réception

Voilà une suite plus tôt que prévue^^

Camille13 - Voyons! Il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir ^^. Mais merci de reviewer.

Bergère - Bon, j'ai fais un effort, le chapitre est plus long. Et pour l'avancée de l'histoire, je sais que je n'avance pas beaucoup à chaque fois, mais je fais une histoire plus posée, pas vraiment une aventure. Les évenements s'accélèreront ensuite, mais poour l'instant, je préfère installer le décor

Diox Veritae - voilà une suite, avec un nouveau petit rebondissement^^

Tyto27 - Je dois avouer que moi non plus je ne voyais pas un début de relation de cette manière avec Albus. Puis j'ai réfléchis aux dates, au différence d'âge et à toute les fictions que j'avais lu. Dans la plupart Albus a été le prof de Minerva (ça fonctionne pour mes autre fic aussi^^) et ils sont tombé amoureux très tôt, or, même si je connais des histoire qui durent dans la réalité (mes grand-parents par exemple) elles sont plus rares à garder la même affection jusqu'à la fin. Et puis à l'époque de cette histoire, les mariage arrangés étaient encore fréquents alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas^^.

/!\ note : je ne sais plus si je l'avais évoqué, mais je respecte la chronologie de JKR au niveau des différence d'âge. Ce qui fait qu'Albus et Minerva ont 44 ans d'écart. Minerva a presque 18 ans, Albus en a donc 62. /!\

* * *

Minerva se tenait accoudée à la rambarde de la salle de bal, son regard songeur plongé dans les profondeurs du jardin. Elle n'eut pas un mouvement quand son nouvel époux s'approcha d'elle.

-Je suis profondément désolé pour le baiser lors de la cérémonie. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

-Je sais.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus. Mal à l'aise, le marié reprit.

-Je connais les termes de notre engagement, et je ne veux pas que vous pensiez…

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Il la détailla quelques instant en attendant qu'elle se confie.

-Mon père se vante de m'avoir fait céder.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus. Elle n'en n'avait pas besoin, il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire

-A quel point tenez-vous à votre honneur ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et fixa ses yeux sur les siens.

-Je vois une solution pour votre père. Mais pour cela, votre honneur en pâtirait… ainsi que mon image, mais elle ne m'importe pas.

-Je vous écoute.

-Faîtes croire que nous nous voyons depuis quelques temps. Et que vous avez accepté de m'épousé parce que vous portez mon enfant.

Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes.

-Et l'enfant ?

-Vous le perdrez dans quelques semaines, comme le certifiera un de mes amis médecins.

Elle lui prit la main.

-Venez nous avons une annonce à faire.

Elle entremêla ses doigts aux siens et rentra dans la salle, un sourire plaqué sur son visage. Elle parcouru la foule des yeux et repéra son père, fier avec ses amis – tous des sangs purs, bien évidemment – et Vulcain seul dans un coin. Ses autres frères étaient dispersés de part la salle, certain avec leurs femmes, d'autres avec leurs maitresses. L'orchestre jouait une valse autrichienne, malgré la guerre qui faisait encore rage contre le 3ème Reich. Minerva garda ses impression pour elle, mais elle ne pouvait se départir de l'impression que son père appartenait à la cinquième colonne*. Elle conduisit son compagnon au centre de la piste de danse.

-Dansons.

Albus fronça les sourcils, signe d'incompréhension, mais accéda à sa demande sans poser de questions. Avec ses talons, la jeune mariée faisait presque sa taille et elle posa sans hésitation sa joue contre celle de son partenaire et commença à chuchoter.

-Pourriez-vous me porter ?

-Très certainement…

-Savez-vous où se trouve notre chambre nuptiale ?

-Votre père me l'a montrée lors de mon arrivée.

-Je vais simuler un malaise. Vous me porterez dans la chambre et n'accepterez que la présence de mon plus jeune frère. Je m'occupe du reste.

-Je ne suis pas sur que votre père…

-Vous avez dit vouloir prétendre m'aimer. Tout le monde dans cette salle connaît le différend qui m'oppose à mon père, votre refus ne fera que servir notre cause.

-Très bien. Prévenez moi tout de même de votre « malaise ».

-Je ne vais pas tarder. Mais si vous pouviez vous approcher d'un autre couple. Il ne faut pas que nous passions inaperçus.

Le soixantenaire élargit ses pas afin d'arriver près d'une tante de sa jeune femme. Celle-ci, sentant le voile de Cérès contre son bras hocha la tête. Les événements se précipitèrent alors. Minerva tomba à la renverse, retenue seulement à la taille par son époux. Se faisant, elle heurta la sœur de son père qui poussa un cri plutôt perçant. L'orchestre cessa de jouer et Albus prit la jeune fille dans ses bras alors que la foule formait un cercle autour du jeune couple. Il se fraya un chemin parmi les invités et fut rejoint d'un côté par Jove, de l'autre par Vulcain.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Votre fille s'est évanouie. Je l'amène dans notre chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'inquiéta Vulcain.

Albus s'arrêta quelques instants pour réfléchir. Minerva lui avait dit qu'elle se débrouillerait, mais après tout, c'était son idée.

-Rien de grave. Un simple malaise du à sa condition.

Il continua sa route sans tenir compte – ou plutôt en cachant – le sursaut de la jeune femme.

-De quelle condition parlez-vous ? tonna Jove.

-De celle qui l'a décidée à m'épouser.

-Que lui avez-vous fait, espèce de… hurla Vulcain, avant d'être stoppé par un stupefix de son père.

Albus sentit Minerva prête à bondir. Il resserra légèrement son emprise.

-Je m'occupe de ça.

D'un geste souple de la main, il réveilla le jeune homme étendu sur le sol, sans lâcher la sœur de ce dernier.

-Je ne lui ai fait aucun mal. Venez avec moi. Elle va bien, mais il faudra qu'elle se montre prudente dans les prochains mois. Une grossesse ne doit pas être prise à la légère.

Etant arrivé dans le couloir, seul Jove et Vulcain entendirent la nouvelle. Et ils restaient médusés.

-Minerva n'est pas… avança Jove, se reprenant.

-Bien sur que si ! Je pensais quelle vous l'avait dit. Notre enfant naîtra dans sept mois.

-Votre ?

-Bien sûr ! Vous croyez que j'aurais accepté si ce n'était pas le mien ? J'aime votre fille, mais je ne suis pas stupide.

Tout en parlant, il avait continué d'avancer, laissant Vulcain en retrait, ce qui permit à Minerva de faire un clin d'œil à son frère pour l'avertir.

-Mais vus n'êtes marié que depuis aujourd'hui… s'indigna Jove.

Un simple sourire lui répondit.

-Je demande réparation !

-Réparation ? Que voulez vous que je fasse ? Que je l'épouse ?

Ils étaient arrivés devant la chambre. Vulcain se précipita d'ouvrir pour laisser entrer Albus. Celui-ci déposa sa charge sur le lit avant de se retourner vers son beau-père.

-Ma femme a besoin de repos. Allez prévenir la noce que nous n'apparaitrons plus ce soir et que la mariée et son bébé vont bien.

-Parce que vous pensez que je vais dire que ma fille va avoir un bâtard ?

-C'est de mon enfant que vous parlez, et de ma femme, Mr McGonagall.

Il s'était dressé de toute sa hauteur. Jove préféra reculer. Il sortit de la chambre sans rien ajouter et instantanément un sortilège de fermeture bloqua la porte. Minerva s'assit sur le lit et insonorisa la pièce.

-Je vous avez dit que je me débrouillerai !

-Votre père n'a aucune autorité sur moi, je voulais lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en avait plus sur vous.

-Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? interrompit Vulcain.

Les deux époux se regardèrent un instant puis Minerva accéda a la requête de son frère.

.oO°°°°Oo.

-Vous deviez être une sacrée élève à Beaubâtons.

Le couple était assis sur le lit – devenu un couple de fauteuil, compliment d'Albus – autour de la table de nuit – devenue table de salon, compliment de Minerva – buvant du thé ou du café – que Vulcain leur avait amené avant de partir. Il faisait plus ample connaissance.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? s'enquit Minerva.

-A cause de la façon dont vous vous opposez a l'autorité.

Elle posa tranquillement sa tasse avant de répondre.

-Je m'oppose à l'injustice. Arranger un mariage pour son enfant c'est lui refuser un droit à sa propre vie. Tant que les professeurs sont justes ou tente de l'être, il est naturel de se soumettre à leur autorité. Mon père n'a jamais accepté ma répartition à Gryffondor. C'est pourquoi il m'a envoyé en France.

-Vous étiez à Gryffondor ?

-Seulement durant un an.

-Vous en avez les qualités. Et les défauts aussi. Votre père aurait préféré Serpentard, je présume ?

-En réalité, non. Bien que nous fussions de sang-pur – quel terme arrogant ! – la plupart des membres de ma famille étaient à Poufsouffle. A l'exception de ma mère. Elle était à Serdaigle.

-Vraiment ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Elle s'est noyé quand j'avais 8 ans.

-Je suis désolé.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas la peine. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Tout le monde dit que c'est dramatique. Je ne le pense pas. Bien sur, j'ai était triste de perdre ma mère. Je l'aimais beaucoup, mais ça arrive à tout le monde. Alors, c'est juste ça. Triste. Ni dramatique, ni tragique.

Il la détailla quelques instants.

-Vous êtes sage.

-Je n'ai que 17 ans encore.

Il ne put qu'acquiescer.

* * *

* Si mes souvenirs sont bons, les espions allemands se trouvant en Angleterre (allemand ou anglais d'ailleurs), en tout cas dans la guerre Moldu (enfin, selon mes souvenirs ^^)

Alors, verdict? Je suis déjà en train de réfléchir à la suite. J'essaie de vous la mettre avant samedi.


	7. vie de couple

Bon, voilà avec un (beaucoup) de retard, le chapitre 7. Je ne sais pas quand je vous mettrais le prochain, mais aller votre sur ma page sur le poll.

Un grand merci à Bergère qui m'a béta-readé pour ce chapitre puisque ma béta habituelle a internet aussi souvent que Albus refuse Minerva sourit (dans le bouquin, pas dans mes fic).

Vie de Couple

Assise dans la bibliothèque, Minerva peaufinait ses recherches. Un léger bruit contre la porte l'avertit de l'arrivée de son époux.

-Votre frère arrivera demain midi. Il dit qu'il a une surprise pour vous.

-Nous mangerons dehors, le temps s'est radoucit.

En ménage depuis un mois et demi, la routine s'était mise en place facilement. Albus la rejoint et s'assit sur le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

-Le médecin devrait venir dans le courant de la semaine pour certifier votre fausse-couche.

-Très bien.

Elle se replongea dans le livre sur ses genoux. Son vis-à-vis ne bougeât pas.

-Le 25 août je pars pour Poudlard. Vous avez plusieurs choix. Rester ici, emménager à Pré-au-lard (un village de sorcier, près de l'école) et venir à Poudlard avec moi.

Minerva posa le livre.

-Aurais-je accès à la bibliothèque de l'école ?

-A son intégralité.

-Alors je crois qu'il est imprudent de laisser une femme qui vient de perdre un enfant toute seule.

-Parfait. Je vais prévenir le directeur de faire arranger mes appartements.

-Quelle excuse allez-vous lui donner pour les chambres séparées ?

-Il n'y a aucune raison pour que mes élèves vous dérangent à toutes heures de la nuit. Vous aurez besoin de repos.

-Très bien.

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Le lendemain Vulcain arriva en magicobus, un petit paquet de couverture retenu entre ses bras.

-Bonjour Théna !

-Vulcain, soupira-t-elle, arrête ce surnom…

Il lui tendit délicatement la couverture.

-Mon cadeau de mariage.

-Vulcain…

-Ouvre. Doucement.

Elle posa doucement le présent sur la table et déplia la couverture. Une créature filiforme y reposait.

-Voilà Ganymède. C'est un bébé elfe de maison. La famille pour laquelle je travaille voulait le noyer. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais en avoir l'utilité.

-C'est très gentil, Phaïstos. Mais il a encore besoin de sa mère.

-Non. J'ai attendu qu'il soit sevré. Au début, il faudra bien sûr que tu t'occupes de lui, mais ensuite il pourra t'être très utile.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Albus possède déjà deux Elfes…

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais je ne voulais pas dire comme un esclave, mais plutôt comme un ami. Je sais que tu va te sentir très seule.

Minerva soupira puis son regard se posa sur la table face à elle. Ganymède s'était éveillé et tendait vers elle ses bras minces.

-Père sait cela ?

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Pas la peine. Nous possédons déjà Coéos, Crios et Théia. Pour seulement deux personnes, maintenant que tu es partie.

Le petit elfe se serrait conte elle.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Il faut que j'en parle à Albus.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est mon mari, Phaïstos.

-Je croyais que vous vivez des vies séparée…

-Oui, mais nous vivons dans la même maison.

Vulcain soupira.

-Allez viens, le repas va refroidir.

-Par cette chaleur ?

Le frère et la sœur s'avancèrent en direction du salon de verdure. Il avait un bras autour de la taille de Minerva et elle portait encore le bébé elfe.

-Vous seriez une mère formidable.

Elle leva les yeux vers son mari.

-Je ne…

-Ce n'était qu'une constatation, sans motifs ultérieurs.

-C'est un bébé elfe de maison que je veux lui offrir, indiqua Vulcain.

-C'est très aimable à vous.

Le jeune homme regarda sa sœur avec triomphe pendant qu'ils s'attablaient.

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

-Minerva, le médecin est arrivé.

Elle soupira et rejoignit son époux dans sa chambre.

-Très bien, me voilà. Que dois-je faire ?

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Mrs. Dumbledore. Pour faire plus réaliste, vous allez devoir rester quelques jours au lit. Une semaine et demie.

Elle soupira.

-Bien. Je présume que je n'ai pas le choix.

-Si je puis me permettre… Pourquoi un couple aussi… amoureux que vous semblez l'être (le médecin avait hésité sur le mot. Amoureux avec 44 ans de différence ? Cela semblait impossible) veux prétendre une fausse couche ?

Minerva chercha Albus des yeux. Il vint à son secours.

-J'ai eu quelques difficultés à obtenir sa main. Et il semblait sur le moment plus simple de faire croire à son père qu'un enfant arriverait bientôt.

-Je vois.

-Et comme il n'y a pas vraiment de bébé en cours…

Le médecin acquiesça en signe de compréhension puis se tourna vers Minerva.

-Vous devriez aussi avoir besoin de potions. Normalement des antidouleurs, mais dans votre cas, il s'agira de placebo.

-Et que contiendra ce placebo ?

-Une simple soupe d'asperge.

Elle fronça le nez.

-Je déteste les asperges. Enfin, je m'en accommoderais.

Elle soupira de nouveau.

-Albus, pourriez-vous m'apporter la version de _Old and Forgotten Transfiguration_ que j'ai vu dans votre bibliothèque ?

-Bien sûr, ma chère.

Le médecin les regarda avec surprise.

-Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de poser cette question, mais… Vouvoiement ?

Minerva se mordit la lèvre puis prit la parole.

-Les usages, l'éducation… Mes parents se vouvoyaient.

-Et malgré l'affection, j'ai du mal à tutoyer une femme qui a le tiers de mon âge.

-Albus, voyons ! L'âge ne veut rien dire. Mais je suis plus confortable avec le vouvoiement. Seuls mon père et mes frères me tutoient.

Le médecin hocha la tête et prit congé.

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Minerva sommeillait pour passer le temps quand un éclat de voix la réveilla.

-Je veux voir ma fille immédiatement !

-Elle se repose.

-Elle devrait être à l'hôpital. Pas seule dans une maison isolée.

-Je prends soin d'elle.

-J'ai pu voir comment vous avez prit le soin de la mettre enceinte.

-S'il vous plait, Mr. McGonagall, elle a besoin de repos.

Minerva se leva et passa une robe de chambre avant de rejoindre les hommes.

-Je vais bien, père.

-Minerva ! Tu ne devrais pas être debout, dit son père inquiet.

Albus s'était précipité à ses côté, un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas autant !

Albus la reconduisit dans la chambre.

-Recouchez vous, ma chère, vous avez encore besoin de repos.

Il l'aida à se débarrasser de la robe de chambre et plaça agréablement les oreillers pour qu'elle s'y adosse.

-Vous pouvez jubiler, père. Personne ne saura la raison de mon accord pour ce mariage.

-Minerva, ne dit pas de sottise ! J'aurais préféré crier au monde que mon petit-fils serait un bâtard que de te voir ainsi !

-Notre enfant n'aurait pas été un bâtard !

La voix d'Albus était froide. Jove l'ignora et s'assit près de sa fille.

-Tu devrais rentrer à la maison. Théia s'occupera de toi. Ou mieux, tu devrais aller chez Mercure. Ton frère habite en face de l'hôpital magique d'Edimbourg.

-Père, je vais bien. Je ne risque rien ici.

-Tu as besoin de compagnie.

-Dadaith, j'ai de la compagnie, ici… Albus est mon mari… Même si ce n'est pas un de ce que vous avez choisis, il faut accepter de me laisser partir. Je l'aime et il m'aime. Je suis heureuse. Bien sûr je le serais plus si j'avais pu garder mon enfant, mais je ne veux pas partir.

Son père soupira en signe de défaite.

-Accepteras-tu au moins que je te fasse examiner par un médecin que je connais ?

-Non, père. Je veux que cet événement soit derrière moi. J'ai perdu mon bébé, il n'y a rien à ajouter.


	8. Arrivée à Poudlard

Arrivée à Poudlard.

Le 25 aout suivant, Minerva se tenait devant les portes du parc du château donnant la main à Ganymède, à côté d'Albus. Elle contemplait le château.

-Je savais que j'aurais du vous faire traverser le lac en barque…

-C'est stupide, Albus. J'ai déjà vu l'école.

-Pas de puis 6 ans. Pouvons-nous y aller ?

Elle acquiesça et ils entrèrent. Il la conduisit directement dans la tour de Gryffondor. Quelques mètres après le portrait de la grosse dame dont elle se souvenait de son année ici, se trouvait une tapisserie représentant Lucrèce Borgia.

-Vin de Chypre, prononça-t-il.

-C'est de mauvais goût, commenta-t-elle tandis que la tapisserie s'enroulait pour faire apparaître une porte.

-J'ignorait que vous connaissiez Victor Hugo*.

-J'ai passé six en à étudier en France, Albus.

Il sourit et ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent dans un petit salon. En face d'eux se trouvait une grande cheminée, encadrée par des fauteuils semblable à celle de la salle commune non loin de là. Sur le même mur, sous une fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac, se trouvait une table surmontée d'un bouquet de fleur. Les murs latéraux avaient quant à eux deux portes chacun. Albus désigna à sa jeune épouse la première à gauche.

-Vous trouverez là de quoi faire quelques rudiments de cuisine si vous ne voulez pas aller directement à la cuisine. La porte suivante donne sur un couloir menant à la salle commune de Gryffondor… très pratique lorsque les élèves décident d'improviser une fête au milieu de la nuit. Les deux portes d'en face sont nos chambres. La votre est près de la cheminée.

-Merci.

Elle lévita ses bagage plus avant et tenant toujours la main de Ganymède, elle entra dans sa chambre. Un large lit à baldaquin était accoté au mur principal. Si les teintes du salon étaient principalement rouges et ors, la pièce avait des coloris se dégradant du vert émeraude au vert sapin. Le mobilier quant à lui était en ébène. Près de la porte se trouvait un large bureau où elle pourrait continuer ses recherches. Face au lit se dressait une grande armoire à glaces, donc les miroirs ne semblaient pas charmés, à coté une coiffeuse en marbre noir. L'appuie de fenêtre intérieur était large d'un mètre et sous celui-ci se trouvait une petite porte. Ganymède, lui lâchant la main, l'ouvrit et s'empressa de monter sur le petit lit qui se trouvait derrière, obtenant un sourire de sa maîtresse. Dans son dos se trouvait une autre porte – à taille humaine cette fois – donnant sur la salle de bain. Minerva dirigea ses valises sur le lit. Elle commençait à les ouvrir quand on toqua à la porte.

-Minerva, nous devons aller voir le directeur. Etes-vous prête ?

-Je défais mes bagages et je suis à vous.

-Je vous attends.

Elle sentit que quelque chose tirait sur sa robe, elle baissa les yeux. Ganymède était de nouveau à côté d'elle.

-Minerva partir. Ganymède pouvoir le faire.

Elle s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Tu es sur ? Tu es encore petit.

-Minerva pas vouloir ? Méchant Ganymède.

Il entreprit de se taper la main. Elle lui attrapa.

-Non, calme-toi. Je veux bien que tu le fasses. J'ai juste peur que tu ne te fasses pas.

-Ganymède être fort. Pas avoir mal.

-Très bien alors. Sois sage.

Elle lui posa un baiser sur le front et se leva. Le petit elfe était si content de sa nouvelle charge qu'il sautait littéralement de joie. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et rejoignit son mari. Il était assit dans l'un des fauteuils près du feu.

-Tiens ? Déjà ?

-Ganymède a voulu le faire. Je vous remercie d'ailleurs pour sa petite chambre. Il a l'air d'en être ravi.

-J'en suis heureux. Vous pouvez aussi lui dire que si la compagnie des autres elfes de maison lui manque il peut bien sur aller dans la cuisine.

-Je n'y manquerais pas.

Il se leva et lui offrit son bras. Ils marchèrent en silence dans le couloir. Soudain elle s'arrêta.

-Où avons-nous passé notre voyage de noces ?

-Pardon ?

-Le directeur est votre ami. Il va vouloir savoir ces choses là. Tout le monde d'ailleurs.

-Ah. Que diriez-vous du sud de la France ? Vous le connaissez déjà.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! La France est pleine de soldat allemand.

-Aimez-vous l'Afrique ?

-Je n'y suis jamais allée.

-Donc ce n'est pas possible.

-Albus… Il ne nous demanderons pas ce que nous avons vu… On ne visite pas grand-chose lors d'une lune de miel…

Elle rougit, il fit de même.

-Bien. En Afrique du Sud alors ? demanda-t-il sans oser la regarder

-Très bien.

Elle ne cherchait pas son regard non plus. Ils se remirent en marche et arrivèrent bientôt devant la gargouille qui marquait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Ils y montèrent en silence, le directeur les y attendait.

-Albus, mon cher, quel plaisir de te revoir !

-Armando, voici ma femme, Minerva. Minerva je vous présente Armando Dippet.

Si celui-ci nota le vouvoiement, il ne le fit pas savoir.

-Enchantée, professeur.

-De même. Mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Armando. Il y a longtemps que vous avez quitté l'école.

Elle baissa la tête.

-Celle-ci tout au moins, ajouta-t-il avec une certaine gêne qu'il dissimula en les dirigeant vers la table basse où un thé attendait.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu être présent lors de votre mariage, mais mon épouse avait tenu à aller voir son frère en Russie. Et je ne voulais pas la laisser seule avec cette guerre.

-Nous comprenons tout à fait.

-Où êtes vous allé pour votre voyage de noce ?

Minerva jeta un regard entendu à son époux avant de répondre.

-En Afrique du Sud.

-C'est un joli pays ?

Elle rougit. Albus vint à son secours.

-La chambre d'hôtel était en tout cas très confortable.

Comprenant l'allusion, le directeur changea rapidement de sujet.

-Les arrangements que j'ai faits à vos appartements vous conviennent-ils ?

-Ils sont parfait, merci beaucoup.

-A ce sujet, reprit on époux, j'aimerais que cette année, mes soirs de congé soient réellement des soirs de congé. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

-Oui, bien sûr, je comprends.

Il comprenait surtout qu'il se serait passé de penser à cela. Tous trois parlèrent encore quelques dizaines de minutes puis le couple prit congé.

*Dans Lucrèce Borgia, de Victor Hugo, le personnage titre empoisonne 6 jeune homme dont son propre fils avec du vin de Chypre assaisonné à sa façon. Le vin des Borgia était réputé fatal dans toute l'Italie.


	9. Rentrée des classes

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles me font chaud au cœur et me donne envie de continuer… Bon elle me donne aussi des idées bizarres pour d'autres fics, mais je crois que n'importe quoi peut me donner des idées bizarres… A ce sujet, je cherche la personne qui m'avait suggéré de faire de Severus et de Lily des jumeaux (ce que j'ai utilisé dans « Epousez-moi ») Si celle-ci se reconnais pourrait-elle me faire un signe je commence à tourner en rond avec mon cerveau à force de chercher.

Merci aussi à ceux qui mettent mon histoire en alerte sans laisser de review. Vous montrez un intérêt pour l'histoire et c'est déjà pas mal… mais est-ce que ça vous prendrez beaucoup de temps de laisser un petit message ? Oui, je supplie honteusement pour des reviews, mais c'est notre seul petit salaire. Enfin, de toute façon, merci beaucoup de lire ce que j'écris.

**Rentrée des Classes**

Minerva nageait au bord du lac. Les élèves arriveraient dans la soirée et elle ne pourrait plus profiter de ce petit plaisir. Elle inclina sa nage pour rejoindre le rivage et elle sortit de l'eau devant son mari. Elle lui sourit avant de rassembler sa chevelure et de l'essorer. Il fit apparaître une serviette et s'approcha d'elle, l'entourant autour d'elle.

-Le directeur nous regarde de sa fenêtre, répondit-il à son regard surpris.

Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Vous semblez tendu, que se passe-t-il ?

-Je suis toujours ainsi le jour de la rentrée.

Il lâcha sa femme qui se sécha d'un coup de baguette avant d'enfiler sa robe. Ils partirent en direction du château, se donnant le bras. Elle reprit

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Les nouveaux élèves qui arrivent les anciens qui reviennent. Les rivalités qui se créent sont toujours plus violente au début de l'année, à la fin ou avant les matchs de quidditch. Il y a les élèves qui ont du mal à s'intégrer dans leur maison. La répartition les rassemble en fonction de leur aspiration et leurs caractères sont tout de même très différents les uns des autres. Une partie des uniformes à fournir sans savoir le nombre exact – les écharpes et les cravates à fournir aux couleurs des maisons et les blasons à appliqués sur les robes des élèves. Bien sûr on peut tenter de deviner pour un certain nombre d'entre eux, mais c'est très aléatoire. Tout d'abord il y a les enfants de moldus, sur quoi peut-on se baser pour trouver la maison qui leur conviendrait. Ensuite il y a les personnes comme vous.

-Comme moi ?

-Toute votre famille paternelle est allée à Poufsouffle. Il eut était logique que vous y alliez aussi. Bien sur votre mère était à Serdaigle, c'eut été notre deuxième choix. Pour finir, vous faîtes partie d'une famille de sang-pur assez conservatrice Serpentard aurait parut logique en troisième choix. Mais c'était tout à fait courageux de votre part d'aller à Gryffondor.

Elle sourit et il fit de même. Elle avait réussi à le détendre un peu.

-Comment avancent vos recherchent ?

-j'ai encore du mal à transposer certaines textures. J'arrive à utiliser la plupart des fleurs, certaines peau d'animaux, mais je suis complètement incapable de travailler avec des écorces.

-Avez-vous pensé à essayer…

Leur conversation prit un tour hautement technique

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Le soir, Minerva se trouvait à l'extrémité de la table professorale. Son époux étant directeur adjoint, elle ne pouvait pas être assise à côté de lui. Heureusement elle se trouvait du côté des Gryffondor, elle n'eut pas supporté la compagnie des Serpentards. Elle ne suivait pas vraiment la cérémonie qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, perdue dans ses pensées.

_Au milieu des rangs, elle observait avec attention ses futurs camarades placer le chapeau sur leur tête. Elle n'était pas angoissée, la lettre M n'était ni parmi les premières ni parmi les dernière, la lettre idéale pour les listes alphabétiques. L'un de ses frères était en septième année à ce moment là et elle pouvait sentir son regard posé sur elle lorsqu'elle avança d'un pas sûr vers le choixpeau. Elle s'assit sur le petit tabouret en gardant le dos droit et en croisant ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle ne s'offrit pas même le luxe de sursauter en attendant une petite voix dans sa tête._

_-Hum… Une McGonagall…Minerva, Déesse romaine de la guerre et de la sagesse. La plus noble production de Jupiter…_

_-Je connais les origines de mon nom, merci bien. Pensa-t-elle à l' intention du chapeau d'un ton sec. Athéna ou Pallas chez les Grecs elle est la protectrice d'Athènes, préside au tribunal des dieux. Son arbre et l'olivier et son animal la chouette. Fille de Métis, elle est sortit toute armée du crane de son père lorsque son demi-frère y donna un coup de hache. Elle est la plupart du temps juste, à l'exception de son aventure avec Arachné qui avait osé se comparer à elle. Est-ce que ça vous a convaincu ou je continue ?_

_Le chapeau sembla rire._

_-Avec une telle connaissance Serdaigle semble tout indiqué, mais la pointe d'orgueil, de dignité, de courage et de bravade nous donne GRIFFONDOR._

_Le professeur lui avait enlevé le chapeau et sans croiser le regard de son frère, elle était allée s'asseoir à la table des rouges et ors._

Un léger brouhaha tira Minerva de sa rêverie. Son époux emportait l'objet magique hors de la salle et les élèves avaient commencé à discuter. Elle s'assit plus droitement encore si c'était possible. Albus revint prendre sa place et le directeur se leva.

-Bienvenue aux élèves qui arrivent et bon retour à ceux qui reviennent. Avant de commencer à manger, je tenais à vous rappeler quelques règles élémentaires. La forêt interdite est interdite sans accompagnateur de l'équipe pédagogique, tout comme les serres 3, 5 et 7. Les élèves doivent rester dans l'enceinte de l'école continuellement à l'exception des sorties organisées. Il vous est aussi interdit bien entendu d'utiliser la magie sur l'un de vos camarade, quelle qu'en soit la raison. De plus, nous accueillons ce trimestre la femme du professeur Dumbledore

Minerva fit un signe de tête pour se désigner.

-Vous lui devrez le même respect et la même obéissance qu'à l'un de vos professeurs. Maintenant, Bon appétit.

Il tapa dans ses mains et le repas apparut sur la table.


	10. Premier Noël

Alors, vous avez le droit de crier au miracle, voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je sais je suis (très) en retard, mais j'ai une très bonne excuse… c'est juste que je ne me souviens plus de laquelle…

Alors d'abord, les réponses aux reviews :

**Camille13** : Merci ! Grâce à ta réponse j'ai arrêté de traumatiser une amie. Sinon, HS mais j'ai pris mes billets et j'arriverais le vendredi après-midi

**Bergère** : Evidement que le discours de Dippet est moins fou que Dumbledore, t'imagine s'il l'était plus ? Les élèves seraient intenables ^^

**Elayan** : Tu veux que je te trouve un sujet de thèse ? Je peux ? Je peux ?

**Magyar** : J'espère que tu ne trouveras pas ce chapitre trop romantique… Ce n'est pas le but. D'un autre côté, Minerva essaye de faire croire à son père qu'elle est heureuse en ménage, ça n'aide pas ^^.

**Idril** **thorn** : Ben… voilà la suite… un peu tardive, mais bon ^^'

**Brume** **Froide** : J'adore aussi Minerva, c'est pour ça que j'écris autant sur elle. La fic entière tournera autour de son passé. Je ne sais pas (encore) exactement où je l'arrêterais mais très certainement avant l'entrée d'Harry à Poudlard.

**Oceanna** : J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'essoufflera pas trop, j'ai tenté de m'améliorer mais sans tes lumineux conseils sur chaque mot, j'ai du mal… Sinon, le reste, je crois qu'on en avait discuté directement.

**Lou** : Heureuse que ça te plaise !

Et maintenant, chapitre ! Il est plus long que d'habitude et je n'ai pas mis tout ce que je voulais y mettre pour ne pas faire un trop grand déséquilibre. Le suivant sera donc la suite directe de celui là. Je tire certaines de mes infos de Wikipédia, vous verrez rapidement lesquelles. Enjoy.

**Premier Noël**

Désireuse d'éviter la compagnie d'élèves parfois à peine plus jeunes qu'elle, Minerva était restée dans sa chambre toute la matinée. Elle en avait profité pour mettre les résultats de ses recherches sous forme de thèse. Bien sûr, elle était loin d'avoir fini mais cette nouvelle structure lui avait permis de faire ressortir des axes particuliers et des hypothèses auxquelles elle n'avait pas encore pensé. Elle achevait son introduction lorsque Ganymède tira sur le bas de sa robe.

-Minerva avoir faim ? Déjà 14h et Minerva pas avoir mangé. Ganymède avoir fait jolis sandwichs.

Elle sourit et s'aperçut qu'elle avait effectivement faim. Elle sortit son mouchoir avant d'y pointer sa baguette. Une petite table apparut au centre de la pièce.

-C'est très gentil. Tu as mangé ?

Le petit elfe hocha la tête et disparut pour aller chercher un plateau. En effet, ses sandwichs étaient très jolis. La plupart avaient une forme de chat, d'autres de souris et certains d'oiseau. Elle rit de bon cœur. Son frère avait eu une très bonne idée de lui offrir Ganymède, malgré ses réticences premières. Elle commença à manger pendant que le petit elfe l'observait avec attention.

Elle passa le reste de l'après midi à travailler jusqu'à être interrompue par des coups contre la porte.

-Entrez.

-Ma Chère… Il va être l'heure du souper. Si le déjeuner est libre, le souper est formel et…

-Je viens.

Elle posa sa plume et le rejoignit. Ils descendirent dans la grande salle en se donnant le bras.

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, Minerva s'habituaient aux élèves et eux à elle. Il n'était pas rare de la trouver dans la bibliothèque, le nez plongé dans un vieux grimoire et, n'était son absence d'uniforme, elle aurait aisément pu passer pour une septième année révisant ses ASPIC. Elle avait pris l'habitude de lâcher ses cheveux afin de se mêler plus facilement aux étudiants. Les jours se muèrent en mois et bientôt ce fut la trêve de noël. Albus devait rester à l'école, mais son père avait demandé à ce qu'elle vienne tout de même pour les fêtes. Elle avait donc laissé ses recherches et son époux à Poudlard et était retournée dans sa maison natale le matin du 24 décembre. Vulcain l'attendait dans le salon – où se trouvait la cheminée. Il prit ses valises et l'accompagna dans sa chambre.

-Bacchus, Mars et Mercure sont déjà là avec leurs femmes, lui annonça-t-il. Heureusement que ton mari ne vient pas, je me serais sentit très seul avec Déjanire.

Minerva sourit à son frère. Déjanire était la fille de leur cousine, Cassiopée. Elle avait dix ans et avait décidé que Minerva et Vulcain lui serviraient de Parrain et Marraine – bien qu'elle en eut d'autres désignés par ses parents.

-Nous savons tous les deux que tu ne peux pas te passer d'elle, répliqua-t-elle

-Ni elle de toi.

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Vulcain le premier redevint sérieux.

-Comment vas-tu vraiment ?

-Je vais bien. Albus est un vrai gentleman et de toute façon, je ne le vois pas tant que cela. Les élèves se sont habitués à ma présence… tout va bien.

-Tu ne portes plus de chignon. C'est étrange. Je t'ai toujours vue avec un chignon.

-C'est plus simple comme ça.

-Je ne te comprends plus, Théna. Tu n'as jamais été insouciante, mais là… Tu es tellement sérieuse.

-J'ai grandi…

On frappa à la porte de la chambre, puis une femme blonde un peu boulotte entra.

-Votre père m'a envoyé vous chercher.

-Merci, Clymène.

Les deux sorcières se serrèrent la main. La femme de Bacchus repartit, laissant sa belle-sœur et son beau-frère à nouveau seuls.

-Je ne l'aime pas, annonça Vulcain.

Minerva soupira.

-Tu me répète ça depuis leur mariage…

-Elle me regarde avec condescendance.

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es un Cracmol. Pour moi ça ne change rien, mais je ne suis pas la majorité de cette famille. Père va se demander où nous sommes.

Ils descendirent tous deux dans la bibliothèque. Quand ils entrèrent, Myrtha et Althée quittèrent toutes deux leur époux respectifs (Mars et Mercure) pour s'approcher de Minerva. Son frère lui donna une tape d'encouragement sur l'épaule et la laissa en pâture à ses belles-sœurs.

-On ne vous a pas vue depuis votre mariage, Minerva, comment allez-vous ? demanda Myrtha.

-Votre vie à Poudlard se passe-t-elle bien ? enchérit Althée.

-Voyons, laissez-la respirer, intervint Clymène. Une tasse de thé nous ferait à toutes le plus grand bien. Allons à l'office.

Minerva lança un regard de détresse à son frère – qui l'ignora complètement – avant de les suivre. Une fois qu'elles furent installées, Clymène repris :

-Comment s'est déroulée votre nuit de noces ?

Minerva s'étouffa dans son thé. Elle n'eut jamais pensé que sa cousine et belle-sœur (son frère Bacchus ayant épousé leur cousine germaine), de quinze ans son ainée, put lui poser une telle question.

-Très bien, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre

-Nous voulons des détails, voyons ! s'impatienta Althée.

-Est-ce que vous avez eu mal ? interrogea Myrtha.

Âgées toutes de 23 ans, elles étaient particulièrement curieuses et se montraient souvent inséparables lors des réunions de famille. Minerva rougit et s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que de mentir.

-J'ai eu un peu mal, puisqu'Albus possède ce qu'il faut là où il faut, mais il est doué. C'est vite passé.

-Vous avez saigné ? s'enquit Myrtha

- Suffisamment pour qu'il faille nettoyer les draps, continua Minerva se remémorant les conversations dans le dortoir de Beaubâton.

Elle était particulièrement heureuse que ses camarades l'aient jugée trop mauvaise en français pour prendre la peine de se montrer discrètes. Et elle était d'autant plus heureuse que son français eut été irréprochable sans son accent écossais.

-Quelle position avez-vous utilisé ? voulut savoir Althée.

-Albus est très classique.

Minerva se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Bientôt les questions se feraient précises et elle ne saurait que répondre. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de thé. Myrtah ouvrit la bouche – sans doute pour poser une autre question – mais soudain Minerva reçut un poids sur les genoux.

-Tante Théna !

La surprise lui ayant fait lâcher sa tasse, le breuvage bouillant se déversa sur les deux sorcières. La plus jeune hurla tandis que l'ainée n'eut qu'un petit cri de surprise.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas te jeter sur elle comme ça, dit une voix d'homme à la porte.

-Hector !

Althée se leva pour embrasser son frère, tandis que Minerva séchait d'un coup de baguette sa robe et celle de sa petite cousine avant de la consoler.

-Cassiopée n'est pas là ? demanda Clymène.

-Elle est restée dans la bibliothèque. Mais Déjanire voulait à tout prix voir Minerva immédiatement, répondit Hector.

La petite s'était calmée et avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Minerva. Cette dernière se leva en la calant contre sa hanche et prit congé de ses trois inquisitrices de belles-sœurs.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, murmura Minerva à Déjanire

-Tout ce que tu veux, répondit l'enfant. Sauf aller au lit plus tôt bien sûr.

-Je veux que tu restes avec moi toute la soirée.

-Oui !!

Minerva posa sa petite cousine sur le sol et lui prit la main.

-Vulcain va être ravi de te voir.

-Je l'ai déjà vu, dit la petite, mais je veux bien retourner le voir.

Minerva sourit avec affection et toutes deux rejoignirent le cracmol. Il était seul près de la cheminée, un livre sur les genoux.

-Noël n'est pas fait pour travailler, s'exclama la plus jeune.

-Dit ça à Théna, il y a au moins trois kilos de livres dans ses valises.

-Alors à quoi sert Noël, Déjanire ? interrogea Minerva sans tenir compte de la remarque de son frère.

-A être heureux, bien sur !

Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard complice.

-Le repas est prêt, annonça Clymène.

Tous se dirigèrent vers la petite salle à manger. Quelques plats légers se trouvaient sur la table et les places étaient informelles.

-A quelle heure arrive ton époux, Minerva ? demanda soudain son père.

L'interpellée fronça les sourcils.

-Il ne peut pas venir, je vous l'ai dit il y a quelques jours…

-Et il ose prétendre t'aimer ?

-Père… Je sais que vous n'appréciez pas mon époux, mais je vous en prie, par respect pour moi, cessez de le critiquer sans cesse. Son travail l'oblige à rester à Poudlard, et c'est vous qui avez insisté pour que je vienne pour les fêtes. Je suis ravie de voir ma famille, mais Albus va me manquer.

Son père baissa la tête et changea de sujet. Après le repas, Déjanire, Minerva et Vulcain allèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier. Minerva s'empressa de transformer son lit en bosquet d'arbuste sous le regard amusé de son frère et ébahi de sa petite cousine.

-Ca faisait longtemps, commenta le jeune homme.

-Comment fais-tu ça tante Théna ? Moi aussi je saurais le faire quand je serais à Poudlard ?

-Pas tout de suite, mais si tu travailles bien en métamorphose, tu y arriveras.

-J'ai hâte d'être à l'année prochaine !

Vulcain rit de bon cœur.

-Et au bout d'un mois tu auras hâte de rentrer à la maison parce que tu as trop de travail !

-C'est pas vrai !

Minerva se lova dans une fourche tandis que Déjanire s'asseyait à ses pieds et que Vulcain s'étendait sur le sol.

-Tante Théna, raconte-moi une légende.

-Est-ce que tu connais la légende de ton nom ?

-Tu ne vas pas lui raconter celle-là ! Elle est trop jeune ! la coupa Vulcain

-J'ai dix ans et demi ! s'insurgea Déjanire

-Elle rentrera à Poudlard en septembre. Je ne vais rien lui dire que ses camarades ne connaissent pas. Tu serais étonné des discussions que les premières années ont parfois.

-Fais comme tu veux, céda son frère, mais c'est toi qui t'expliqueras avec Cassiopée si elle dit quelque chose.

-Je ne dirais rien. On peut commencer la légende maintenant ?

Minerva laissa un instant de silence comme pour la faire languir puis commença son récit.

-Déjanire était une très belle princesse Grecque. Son père, Œnée était roi de Calydon, et sa mère Althée…

-Comme tante Althée ?

-Oui… C'est ton père qui a choisi ton nom. Mais si tu m'interromps, je n'arriverais pas au bout de mon histoire.

-Pardon.

-Sa mère, Althée était la fille du roi d'Etolie. Elle avait trois frères qui s'étaient entretués et dont les âmes se trouvaient aux enfers. C'est là que l'un d'entre eux vit Hercule, qui était descendu aux Enfers pour libérer Thésée. Le frère de Déjanire, Méléagre, vanta la beauté de sa sœur et proposa sa main à Hercule. Ce dernier accepta et alla chercher sa promise chez elle. Ils se marièrent – comme toujours dans une grande fête – puis Hercule voulut retourner chez lui avec son épouse. Il n'y avait pas à l'époque tous les moyens de transport de maintenant et ils étaient obligés de marcher. Soudain, sur leur chemin, se déroule un grand fleuve en crue, l'Evenos. Le héros pouvait le traverser seul, mais certainement pas en portant Déjanire. Et celle-ci est bien trop frêle pour le franchir d'elle-même. Un centaure apparut. Il s'appellait Nessos et proposa de s'occuper de Déjanire afin que son époux puisse traverser. La solution fut acceptée avec gratitude. La princesse monta sur le dos du demi-cheval qui l'emmena sur l'autre rive, pendant qu'Hercule traversait le fleuve à pied. Cependant, le centaure avait d'autres intentions. En effet, sitôt arrivé sur l'autre rive, il entreprit de violer la pauvre princesse. Heureusement, Hercule s'en aperçut. Fou de rage, il prit une flèche empoisonnée dans son carquois et tua le centaure. Ce dernier, avant d'expirer, conseilla à Déjanire de conserver une fiole de son sang. Celui-ci aura le pouvoir de faire revenir son époux à elle si ses affections se dissipaient. Il suffisait de lui faire porter un vêtement imbibé du sang de Nessos.

-Malheureusement quand Déjanire utilisa ce moyen, Hercule fut empoisonné par le sang et mourut.

Les trois personnes tournèrent la tête, surpris par l'intervention de quelqu'un dans le récit de Minerva.

-Albus ?


	11. Nouveau venu

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, merci surtout à Magyar pour ton idée et à Elayan pour le brainstorming

**Nouveau venu**

_Les trois personnes tournèrent la tête, surpris par l'intervention de quelqu'un dans le récit de Minerva._

_-Albus ?_

Ce dernier entra davantage dans la pièce.

-Votre père est venu parler au directeur et l'a convaincu de me libérer pour Noël.

Minerva hocha la tête et Dejanire se leva. Elle se planta devant le vieil homme et mit ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Vous n'auriez dû l'épouser.

Elle sortit ensuite de la pièce en courant. Minerva la suivit, s'arrêtant un instant devant son mari.

-Je vais lui parler.

Elle partit donc à la recherche de sa cousine. Elle la trouva dans sa propre chambre, cachée sous le lit. Ravalant sa dignité habituelle, l'animagus se coucha sur le sol pour se mettre au même niveau que la fuyarde.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

-Je ne l'aime pas.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Il est vieux, ridé, moche et il a les cheveux longs et une barbe.

Minerva fronça les sourcils.

-C'est tout ?

-Non. Il a un nez trop grand, des lunettes, des yeux trop perçants et une bague.

-Moi aussi j'ai des lunettes et une bague.

-Oui, mais sans lunettes, tu n'y vois pas de loin, et tu es une fille donc tu as le droit de porter des bijoux.

-Lui aussi a des problèmes de vue. Et la bague, c'est son alliance. Tous les hommes mariés en ont une.

-Je ne l'aime pas quand même.

Minerva soupira et se releva.

-Dommage pour toi, moi je l'aime bien.

Elle se détourna et commença à quitter la chambre. Elle entendit sa cousine ramper derrière elle.

-Tante Théna, attends-moi !

Celle-ci s'arrêta et attendit que Dejanire lui eût pris la main pour recommencer à marcher.

-Et puis, il t'a interrompu quand tu racontais.

-Il a simplement complété ce que j'allais dire.

-Il n'avait pas le droit.

Minerva secoua la tête et garda le silence. Elle avait eu tellement de mal à obtenir de Déjanire qu'elle ne l'interrompe pas dans ses récits qu'elle ne pouvait blâmer l'enfant.

-Je ne veux pas que tu restes longtemps avec lui.

L'ainée s'arrêta et força la plus jeune à la regarder.

-Ce n'est pas à toi d'en prendre la décision. C'est mon mari. Et même si il ne l'était pas, je peux passer du temps avec les personnes que je veux. Tu es égoïste.

-C'est toi qui es égoïste ! Tu le vois tous les jours et je ne te vois jamais !

-Tu peux rester avec nous. Je ne t'en empêche pas.

-Je ne l'aime pas !

La petite repartit en courant. Minerva la regarda faire sans ciller.

-Que lui as-tu fait ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête pour voir son frère et son mari la rejoindre.

-Pas grand chose. Je lui ai simplement dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser que je voie certaines personnes sous prétexte qu'elle ne les aime pas.

-Elle a peur que tu ne l'aimes plus, répondit son frère. Tu es la seule qui croit encore qu'elle ira à Poudlard l'an prochain.

-Tu n'y crois pas ?

Il soupira et s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Albus écoutait attentivement la discussion entre le frère et la sœur.

-Elle n'a jamais fait de magie, Théna. Elle a plus de dix ans et il n'est pas impossible d'avoir des Cracmols dans la famille, je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

-Alors pourquoi la laisses-tu croire qu'elle y arrivera ? répliqua Minerva.

-Parce que j'aurais aimé qu'on me laisse un espoir et que ce n'est pas ma place de lui annoncer.

La jeune femme soupira et se remit en route.

-J'espère qu'elle n'ira pas trop loin, le thé ne va pas tarder à être servi, annonça-t-elle cependant.

Le trio entra dans la bibliothèque qui avait une forme octogonale. A la place du coin à droite de la porte se trouvait une grande cheminée qui chauffait la pièce et la rendait accueillante. Devant elle étaient répartis quatre fauteuils en chintz jaune, actuellement occupés par Jove et ses trois fils ainés. A l'exception de celui où se trouvait la porte, chaque mur était recouvert de livres, rangés selon un classement étrange que seul le patriarche semblait comprendre. Près des deux murs suivant la cheminée, étaient disposés deux canapés, le premier occupé par les trois commères familiales, le second par Cassiopée et son époux. Enfin, près du mur opposé à la cheminée se dressait un piano à queue. Ce fut vers ce dernier que se dirigea Vulcain. Il fit un clin d'œil à sa sœur et fit courir ses mains sur le clavier. Dès les premières notes, Jove sauta sur ses pieds.

-Pas encore celle-là, s'exclama-t-il.

L'ignorant, Minerva se mit à chanter :

_Pour séduire Alcmène la fière_

_Tu pris les traits de son mari_

_Je sais bien des femmes sur terre_

_Pour qui ça n'eût pas réussi !_

_Ah, ah, ah, ne prends plus l'air patelin,_

_On connait tes farces, Jupin_

_Ah, ah, ah, ne prends plus l'air patelin,_

_On te connait Jupin !_

Mercure poussa son père au centre de la pièce, tandis que Minerva continuait à chanter :

_Est-ce de la même enveloppe_

_Que tu te servis de nouveau,_

_Lorsque pour enlever Europe_

_Tu pris les cornes d'un taureau ?_

Bacchus agita sa baguette et Jove se transforma en taureau. Le jeune homme ajouta sa voix à celle de sa sœur pour le refrain.

_Ah, ah, ah, ne prends plus l'air patelin,_

_On connait tes farces, Jupin_

_Ah, ah, ah, ne prends plus l'air patelin,_

_On te connait Jupin !_

Mercure sortit sa baguette à son tour alors que Minerva entamait le couplet suivant.

_A Danaé ton adorée,_

_En pluie un jour tu te montras,_

_Mais cette pluie était dorée,_

_Ca lui plut et tu l'adoras !_

Le taureau disparut, faisant place à une pluie dorée. Les deux frères se joignirent à la jeune femme le temps d'un nouveau refrain.

_Ah, ah, ah, ne prends plus l'air patelin,_

_On connait tes farces, Jupin_

_Ah, ah, ah, ne prends plus l'air patelin,_

_On te connait Jupin !_

Lorsque Minerva reprit seule, Mars se leva.

_Ce cygne traqué par un aigle_

_Que Léda trouva dans ses bras,_

La pluie dorée se rassembla pour former un beau cygne immaculé.

_C'était encore vous, gros espiègle,_

_J'étais l'aigle, ne niez pas !_

Mars et Minerva échangèrent un regard, et sitôt la dernière parole chantée, elle disparut laissant place à un aigle royal.

_Ah, ah, ah, ne prends plus l'air patelin,_

_On connait tes farces Jupin_

_Ah, ah, ah, ne prends plus l'air patelin,_

_On te connait Jupin !_

Les garçons entamèrent une nouvelle fois le refrain puis Mercure lui rendit son apparence pour qu'elle continue.

_Tour à tour fruit, fleur ou légume_

_Tout te fut bon pour t'habiller_

_Ah, quelle note de costume_

_Tu dus payer au costumier_

Le cygne devint pomme, chardon et enfin poireau, puis le légume redevint Jove McGonagall pendant le cinquième refrain. Ce fut Vulcain qui chanta le dernier couplet tandis que son père se rajustait.

_Que prouvent ces métamorphoses ?_

_C'est que tu te trouves si laid_

_Que pour te faire aimer tu n'oses_

_Te montrer tel que l'on t'a fait !_

Les cinq frères et sœur reprirent le refrain en cœur une dernière fois.

_Ah, ah, ah, ne prends plus l'air patelin,_

_On connait tes farces, Jupin_

_Ah, ah, ah, ne prends plus l'air patelin,_

_On te connait Jupin !_

Jove retourna s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée.

-Je déteste quand vous faîtes ça.

-Allons, père, vous devez reconnaître que c'est divertissant, sourit Bacchus.

-Et ça nous permet de nous entrainer à la métamorphose, renchérit Mercure.

Albus rejoignit sa femme près du piano.

-Rassurez-moi, votre sujet de recherche n'a rien à voir avec ce chant n'est-ce pas ?

Minerva se contenta de sourire, il secoua la tête amusée. Vulcain commença à jouer une valse et le vieil homme tendit la main à sa moitié en guise de proposition. Elle accepta gracieusement et bientôt le couple dansait à travers la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Déjanire. Elle ne prêta aucune attention à sa cousine et bouscula sans vergogne le couple. Albus lâcha la main de sa jeune femme pour attraper le poignet de l'enfant.

-Je pense que ce serait une judicieuse idée de vous excuser…

-Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre

-Déjanire ! admonesta Minerva, sois polie.

-Non!

Minerva haussa les sourcils et jeta un regard noir à sa cousine, regard qui plus tard ferait régner la paix dans une salle de classe. Elle se retourna ensuite vers son mari et ils reprirent leur valse. L'enfant ne bougea pas.

-Je ne veux pas que vous dansiez.

Les adultes ne tinrent pas compte de son intervention.

-Je ne veux pas que vous dansiez !!

Les autres adultes dans la pièce observaient la scène tandis que les danseurs continuaient leur valse.

-J'ai dit STOP !

La petite avait hurlé le dernier mot. Hurlement qui s'accompagna un accord totalement faux lorsque diverses cordes du piano se rompirent. Hurlement qui s'accompagna d'un vol d'objets à travers la pièce lorsque divers livres sortirent brusquement de leurs étagères. Hurlement qui s'accompagna d'une large tache rouge sur l'épaule de Minerva lorsque le nez de son époux se brisa, à cause d'une rencontre violente avec un tisonnier.

Note en bas de page :

La chanson est un air d'opéra tiré d'Orphée aux Enfers de Offenbach. Mais j'ai légèrement modifié les paroles pour qu'elles collent à ma fic. L'avant-dernier couplet dit normalement :

_Tour à tour bête, homme ou légume_

_Tout te fut bon pour t'habiller_

_Ah, quelle note de costume_

_Tu dus payer au costumier_

J'essaierais de mettre une version avec tous les couplets sur youtube dès que je pourrais à nouveau chanter. Si vous êtes intéressé par le lien contactez moi ^^.


	12. Magie

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Voilà un nouveau chapitre, court, mais… enfin, je vous laisse découvrir. Magyar, j'espère qu'il te dédommageras pour ne pas encore utiliser ton idée ^^. (Elle va venir sous une forme détournée, mais elle viendra^^)

Magie

_La petite avait hurlé le dernier mot. Hurlement qui s'accompagna un accord totalement faux lorsque diverses cordes du piano se rompirent. Hurlement qui s'accompagna d'un vol d'objets à travers la pièce lorsque divers livres sortirent brusquement de leurs étagères. Hurlement qui s'accompagna d'une large tache rouge sur l'épaule de Minerva lorsque le nez de son époux se brisa, à cause d'une rencontre violente avec un tisonnier._

Albus porta la main à son visage tandis que sa belle-famille se pressait autour de la jeune fille, la félicitant grandement. Sa femme quant à elle semblait déchirée, Albus voyait bien qu'elle mourrait d'envie de prendre la petite dans ses bras, mais elle restait près de lui. Elle fit apparaître un linge qu'elle pressa contre son visage pour absorber le sang qui commençait à couler.

-Mercure, son nez est cassé, viens le soigner, s'il te plait, demanda la jeune femme.

Il ne réagit pas. Minerva manœuvra son mari pour qu'il s'assoie sur l'un des fauteuils qu'avaient libéré ses frères.

-Mercure, bon sang, tu es le seul guérisseur de la famille, viens l'aider !

L'interpellé n'eut d'autre réaction que de serrer sa petite cousine dans ses bras.

-Mercure : Si tu ne viens pas tout de suite je te jure que…

Le guérisseur tendit sa baguette vers le couple et une lueur bleuté s'en échappa pour venir sur le nez du vieil homme. Minerva laissa le linge à son mari et alla voir Déjanire. Cette dernière leva vers elle des yeux quelque peu craintifs, mais fut rassurée en voyant le sourire de sa marraine d'adoption.

-Je suis fière de toi, murmura cette dernière.

La porte claqua mais personne ne tint compte du départ d'Albus. Un elfe de maison apparut.

-Le souper est servit.

La joyeuse famille se rendit dans la salle de réception où se trouvaient les deux sœurs de Jove, Juno et Hestia et leurs maris, Dictys et Advarius. Déjanire se précipita sur Hestia.

-J'ai fait de la magie, Grand-mère !

-Où est Albus ? demanda Minerva.

Personne ne lui répondit. Elle sortit rapidement de la salle et sitôt seule se transforma avec un pop caractéristique. Humant l'air, elle repéra une odeur de citron et de chocolat qui lui était vaguement familière. Elle remonta la piste jusqu'à arriver dans un bureau vide et sombre. Albus était assis dans un fauteuil qui lui tournait le dos.

-Le diner est servi, annonça-t-elle en reprenant sa forme naturelle.

-Pour risquer d'avoir une fourchette dans l'œil ? Non merci !

-Elle ne maîtrise pas encore sa magie…

-Justement ! Je tiens à l'intégrité de mon corps.

-Ca ne se reproduiras pas elle est trop heureuse pour vous en vouloir.

-M'en vouloir ?

Il se leva et se retourna pour lui faire face. Une sorte de lumière rougeâtre crépitait sur sa peau et l'illuminait dans la pièce obscure. Minerva fit un pas en arrière, paraissant pour une fois son jeune âge.

-Vous me faites peur… avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

Il fit un pas vers elle, elle recula à nouveau, en trébuchant légèrement.

-Vous me faites vraiment peur… reprit-elle encore plus doucement.

Elle mit une main sur le manche de sa baguette, pour se rassurer. Albus sortit la sienne et la tendit vers elle, un éclair rouge s'en échappant. Minerva fut projetée à l'arrière tandis que sa baguette atterrissait dans la main de son époux. Elle s'effondra contre le mur et écarquilla ses yeux avec angoisse. Immédiatement il fut près d'elle. Elle se recroquevilla pour se protéger de la douleur qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver. Pourtant il s'agenouilla près d'elle sans la toucher.

-Je suis atrocement désolé.

Elle tremblait toujours.

-Partez… Retournez à Poudlard… Laissez-moi, murmura-t-elle. Je vous en prie.

Il acquiesça et se leva avant de quitter la pièce. La baguette de Minerva reposait à côté d'elle. Elle calma les battements de son cœur, se mit debout et remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Elle ramassa sa baguette et rejoignit sa famille.

-Albus a été obligé de retourner à Poudlard.

-Youpi ! cria Déjanire en sautant dans les bras de sa cousine.


	13. Retour à Poudlard

Non, je ne suis pas morte ! Juste en train de travailler sur un nouveau projet – que vous devriez recevoir bientôt. Merci à Elayan pour le beta-readage et voilà pour les reviews :

**Bergère** – Non, ne le coupe pas tout de suite en rondelle, on n'a pas assez d'huile pou le faire frire. Et oui, j'aime me compliquer la vie !

**Magyar** – Non, non, elle n'a pas touché aux bonbons au citron mais ne t'en fait pas je vais en parler.

**Camille** – je suis gentille, je vous dis ce qui s'est passé !

**Rosine** – Ela, la prochaine fois que tu squattes mon compte pour reviewer une de MES histoire, je vais à l'hôpital psy et je t'emmène avec moi !

**Mmmcha** et **Lady** **Arlequin** – Voilà la suite, ne tapez pas ! lol

**Oceanna** – Euh… ok ?

**13. Retour à Poudlard**

Minerva se trouvait devant le bureau de son mari, hésitant à frapper. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis la veille de noël. Elle leva le poing, agacée d'elle-même : n'était-elle pas une Gryffondor, par Merlin ? Au moment où son poing allait entrer en contact avec le bois, la porte s'ouvrit et elle donna un coup sur le torse de son mari. Elle recula précipitamment.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il doucement, sans paraître surpris de la trouver là. Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal.

Elle leva la tête et se rapprocha à nouveau de lui.

-Il faut que nous parlions, annonça-t-elle.

-J'ai cours avec les 3ème années dans deux minutes. Laissez-moi prévenir le directeur…

-Inutile. J'attendrais.

Il hocha la tête.

-Voulez-vous rester dans mon bureau ? proposa-t-il gracieusement.

-Avec plaisir.

Ils échangèrent leurs places. Albus fit un sourire à sa femme avant de rejoindre sa salle de cours. Celle-ci ferma la porte et observa le bureau. Des instruments étranges sifflaient, ronronnaient, bruissaient partout dans la pièce. Elle prit place dans le fauteuil de son époux. Sur le bureau se trouvait un paquet de copies non corrigées. Elle parcourut le premier parchemin des yeux, corrigeant mentalement ce qu'avait écrit le ou la deuxième année. Un effort exceptionnel, jugea-t-elle. Elle allait passer à la copie suivante quand elle entendit un bruit derrière la porte. Elle se transforma promptement et s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, partiellement dissimulée par une tenture. Un jeune homme entra dans la pièce en regardant autour de lui. L'animagus recula pour se couvrir davantage lorsqu'il ferma la porte. Il devait être en quatrième ou cinquième année, pensa-t-elle. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le bureau et posa la main sur la poignée du premier tiroir. Minerva reprit sa forme et sortit de sa cachette.

-Je ne pense pas que vous voulez faire cela.

Le garçon sursauta.

-Mme Dumbledore ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez à Poudlard.

-Et de quelle manière ma présence au château influe-t-elle sur la vôtre dans le bureau de mon époux ?

-En rien, Madame.

-Que cherchez-vous exactement ?

-Des citrons confits.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Des citrons confits, Madame. Les confiseries que votre mari mange perpétuellement. A moins que vous ne le sachiez pas ?

Quelque-chose dans le ton du jeune homme la mettait mal à l'aise.

-Cela ne me dit pas pourquoi vous les cherchez ici.

-Parce qu'il en a très certainement.

Minerva le regarda en silence quelques instants. Venait-il d'avouer franchement qu'il s'apprêtait à voler son mari ?

-Je suis orphelin, Madame. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent et je voulais y goûter une fois, comprenez-moi…

-Ceci explique au moins votre manque de moralité, dit-elle un peu sardonique.

Le jeune homme soutint son regard.

-Vous n'êtes pas habilitée à retirer des points.

-Je sais. Ni à donner des retenues. Je peux en revanche en informer mon époux. Maintenant, sortez de ce bureau et retournez à votre salle commune.

Le garçon acquiesça et recula.

-Madame.

Minerva soupira quand la porte se referma. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose chez ce garçon qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers le bureau et tenta d'ouvrir le tiroir qui intéressait le jeune homme. Il était fermé à clé. Elle n'insista pas et se rassit sur le fauteuil, attrapant une plume. Elle commença à corriger le paquet de copie en prenant soin de mettre toutes notes ou commentaires sur un parchemin à part. Elle était tellement prise par cette activité que le retour du professeur de Métamorphose la surprit, le bout des doigts taché d'encre et 58 cm de parchemin rempli. Elle posa la plume et leva les yeux, un peu honteuse.

-Puis-je ? demanda-t-il en désignant son travail.

Elle hocha la tête et lui tendit un peu timidement. Il s'assit en face d'elle et parcourut les notes des yeux.

-Accepteriez-vous que je m'en serve de base pour mes corrections ?

Elle hocha la tête une nouvelle fois et se redressa encore davantage sur son siège.

-Nous devons parler, annonça-t-elle.

-En effet, répondit Albus.

Pourtant aucun d'eux ne dit mot. Minerva trouvait ses mains croisées sur le bureau fascinantes et son mari avait les yeux résolument fixés sur le parchemin.

-Quelqu'un est venu pendant votre absence, informa-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Un jeune Serpentard… 4ème ou 5ème année certainement. Il tentait d'ouvrir ce tiroir – il ne m'avait pas vue, au départ.

Elle lui montra le tiroir en question.

-Il prétendait chercher des citrons confits, mais sa façon d'avouer qu'il allait voler quelque-chose m'a parue étrange. Je ne sais pas son nom. Il a dit être orphelin.

Le professeur hocha la tête.

-Ecoutez, pour Noël, je suis vraiment navré. Je n'aurais pas dû perdre mon calme comme cela… Mais quand vous avez mis la main sur votre baguette… j'ai réagi d'instinct. Je suis profondément désolé.

-Je comprends que vous ayez été en colère, mais à ce point ? Je veux dire, la magie crépitait littéralement hors de votre corps. Vous avez déjà dû être le témoin de ce genre d'accident magique similaire chez des sorciers de moins de onze ans…

Albus eut un sourire un peu triste et sortit sa baguette. Minerva se tendit immédiatement et il le remarqua.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais rien vous faire.

Il pointa sa baguette sur son visage et son nez brilla quelques instants, comme lorsqu'on retirait un sortilège permettant de changer l'apparence. Quand la lumière eut disparut le nez révéla une fracture sur l'arrête.

-Votre frère a mal ressoudé l'os. Et il n'y a plus rien à faire maintenant.


	14. Amoureuse?

**Elayan **– okay, je commence les commentaires maintenant comme ça tu pourras tout béta-reader d'un coup.

**Camille13** – Ah je suis désolée, mais je vais sans doute te faire languir encore un peu.

**Bergère** – Euh… Oui ? je me croyais discrète… Je le suis pas ?

**Oceanna** – C'est pas de ma faute si ton cerveau trouve des idées de partout… enfin, je crois… Alors, le premier pavé réflexion que tu vas voir est en quelque sorte pour toi, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

**mmmcha** et **soline** – je ne vous oublie pas : la preuve je suis en train d'écrire^^

**14 – Amoureuse ?**

Minerva hoqueta et se leva pour examiner son nez.

-Même vous ne pouvez rien n'y faire, dit-elle surprise.

Il secoua à la tête.

-Merlin ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Je ne savais pas…

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai qu'à jeter un sort de Désillusion tous les matins, l'apaisa-t-il avec amertume.

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

-C'est assez attirant… Je veux dire… Ca ajoute quelque-chose…

-Ne prenez pas cette peine.

Elle rougit.

-Je dis ce que je pense. Vous devriez essayer sans le sort.

-J'y penserais.

Tous deux restèrent silencieux pendant quelques temps. Minerva était toujours debout devant Albus.

-Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il

-Je pense que je vais revenir ici. Si vous me voulez, bien sûr. Je pourrais aller dans notre maison ou à Pré-au-lard, mais j'aime rester au château.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer.

-Je serais de retour avec mes affaires à dix-huit heures.

Il acquiesça à nouveau et l'escorta jusqu'à la porte. Une fois seule dans le couloir, elle relâcha la respiration qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir retenue. Pourquoi avait-elle proposé de revenir à l'école ? Elle savait très bien qu'elle aurait besoin de plus de deux semaines pour oublier ce qu'il s'était passé. Certes l'explication qu'il lui avait fournie était suffisante – elle n'en attendait pas d'autre – mais elle ne parvenait pas à oublier le choc qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque la colère de son époux l'avait frappée. Elle se passa la main sur le visage. Il fallait toujours qu'elle se jette au devant des ennuis. Si elle avait épousé le premier prétendant que son père lui avait proposé elle n'en serait pas là. Et même, elle avait bien vu lors de son dernier duel qu'elle ne faisait certainement pas le poids contre lui. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté d'unir sa vie à un homme qui pouvait la faire disparaître d'un claquement de doigts si l'envie s'en faisait sentir ? Elle aurait dû parler à son père de la proposition de l'homme, dès le départ Jove n'avait pas apprécié son gendre, il aurait annulé le mariage immédiatement.

Et maintenant ? Pourquoi revenait-elle vivre près de lui alors que son père lui proposait la sécurité de sa maison natale ? Etait-elle amoureuse de son mari ? Elle rit brusquement à cette idée. L'homme avait plus de quarante ans de plus qu'elle et il ne passait que très peu de temps ensemble. Oui, elle l'appréciait, mais de là à appeler ça de l'amour ? Non, elle ressentait beaucoup plus de chose pour son frère que pour son mari. Elle se le figura dans les bras de Clymène pour savoir si elle serait jalouse. Elle sourit en s'apercevant qu'elle serait plus furieuse contre Clymène de tromper son frère que contre son mari d'être infidèle. Elle commença à marcher dans les couloirs du château, profondément rassurée : elle n'était pas amoureuse de son mari.

Elle atteint la porte d'entrée avec une nouvelle vigueur dans le pas. Son non-amour la réconfortait. On souffre toujours plus de la main de ceux que l'on aime que des autres.

-Madame ?

Elle tourna la tête, surprise, la voix lui disait quelque chose. En effet, le jeune homme du bureau venait de l'appeler.

-Je suis navré de mon insolence, tout à l'heure.

La jeune femme se tourna de manière à lui faire complètement face.

-C'est plus que de l'insolence. Vous êtes aussi entré dans un bureau privé et avez voulu le fouiller.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête.

-Le professeur Dumbledore s'est toujours montré clément envers moi, Madame. Je ne pensais pas que ça lui importerait… Et quand vous m'avez surpris, j'étais vraiment inquiet. Je ne veux pas retourner à l'orphelinat, Madame.

Il leva vers elle des yeux suppliants. Il paraissait différent du garçon qu'elle avait surpris quelques temps auparavant, plus inquiet. Cependant, quelque-chose l'empêchait d'y croire vraiment.

-Vous ne serez pas renvoyé pour cela. Surtout si c'est la première fois.

Il ébaucha un sourire.

-Vous revenez vivre au château, Madame ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise par la question mais hocha cependant la tête.

-Est-ce que vous consentiriez à passer l'éponge et à ne pas en reparler si vous me donniez une retenue ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Je ne suis pas habilitée à cela.

-Une retenue non officielle qui ne se verrait pas sur mon dossier, Madame.

Elle soupira.

-Je vois.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis reprit.

-Demain soir, 19h30. La salle de métamorphose. J'ai besoin d'aide pour mes recherches.

Le jeune Serpentard lui fit un sourire charmeur.

-Merci infiniment, Madame. Je m'en souviendrais.

Il partit avec un léger hochement de tête. Il sembla cependant à Minerva qu'il ne parlait pas de l'heure de la retenue quand il disait qu'il s'en souviendrait.


	15. Retenue

**Elayan** – Je tiens à souligner que ta review est aussi claire que… que… que… que du goudron ? Ensuite, je n'ai pas dit si c'était celui que tu pensais, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'aurais pas encore une fois lu dans mes pensées sans me le dire quand même ?

**Adaska** – Il parlait… C'est une bonne question. Même Minerva ne le sait pas, comment veux-tu donc que je le sache ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis l'auteur que je sais tout ce qui se passe dans mon histoire… je devrais ?

**Bergère** – Si tu penses à ce que je pense que tu penses, je pense que je pense que je vais lui faire tenter. Après si tu ne pense pas ça, je pense que peut-être c'est une possibilité, mais je ne pense pas que tu penses à autre chose que ce que je pense.

**Camille13** – Et voilà la suite^^.

**Oceanna** – Je me suis effectivement bien amusée en faisant la réflexion et pour la dernière phrase que puis-je dire sinon qu'une de tes possibilités est bonne… mais laquelle ?

**15 – Retenue.**

Minerva attendait patiemment dans la salle que son mari avait accepté de lui prêter. Elle relisait les notes qu'elle avait emportées avec elle, une liste de formules qu'elle désirait tester. Il restait dix minutes avant l'heure du rendez vous et elle se demandait, pour ce qui semblait être la vingtième fois, si cette pseudo-retenue était une bonne idée. Oui, elle avait besoin d'avancer dans ses recherches, mais elle aurait pu attendre que son frère soit à nouveau disponible. Elle secoua la tête, il était trop tard maintenant pour reculer. Bien sûr, elle pourrait lui faire copier des lignes, mais elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées quand un tapement léger mais déterminé se fit entendre contre la porte.

-Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le jeune homme. Il la ferma doucement derrière lui et prit place face à elle.

-Bonsoir, Madame. Votre retour s'est-il bien passé ?

-Très bien, merci. Néanmoins, nous avons du travail. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous vous endormiez demain en classe. Alors dépêchons-nous.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

-Que dois-je faire ?

-Donnez-moi votre main. Mes recherches portent sur la métamorphose. Ne vous inquiétez pas cependant, j'ai déjà testé la plupart des formules sur moi-même.

Le Serpentard lui tendit sa main.

-Pourquoi devez-vous les tester sur moi dans ce cas ?

-Il est essentiel que je sache s'il ne s'agit que d'une histoire de volonté, de la même manière que la transformation animagus ou si ces sorts peuvent être lancés sur quelqu'un d'autre à l'aide d'une baguette.

Ce disant, elle sortit la sienne avant de prendre la main tendue dans les siennes pour l'étudier. Elle ne put cependant retenir le frisson que le contact provoqua. En effet, la main était glacée.

-Avez-vous froid, Madame ?

-Je pourrais vous retourner la question. Votre peau est gelée.

-Mes mains sont souvent froides. Les vôtres en revanche…

Minerva lâcha sa main avant qu'il ne finit sa phrase. Elle prit sa baguette et la pointa sur la main toujours posée sur la table. Elle murmura une incantation que l'orphelin ne put comprendre et il y eut bientôt une feuille de chêne attaché au bout de son bras. La jeune femme reposa sa baguette et entreprit d'examiner la feuille sous toutes ses rainures. Le jeune homme la fixait avec un intérêt à la fois manifeste et retenu. Bien que légèrement déconcentrée par le regard candide qu'elle recevait, elle continua sa tâche afin de donner à la feuille un aspect de main. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, elle reprit.

-Essayez de l'utiliser, dîtes moi ce que vous ressentez quand vous bougez, quand vous touchez quelque chose.

Comme son frère la première fois qu'elle lui avait mis une rose à la place de la main, il ferma puis ouvrit le poing. Et comme son frère encore, il leva le bras et lui caressa la joue. Elle serra la mâchoire, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il sembla s'en rendre compte puisqu'il retira bien vite sa main de feuille et évita son regard.

-Je suis désolé, Madame, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Elle secoua doucement la tête pour chasser la tension dans l'air, prit une plume, un encrier et un parchemin et questionna sans tenir compte de l'intervention.

-Décrivez-moi les sensations.

Elle prit soigneusement en note ce que le Serpentard lui disait. Ils continuèrent à travailler ainsi pendant deux heures, parlant seulement pour décrire des sensations ou demander des précisions. Il ne lui caressa plus la joue, se contentant de passer sa main transformée sur celle de Minerva. Quand vingt-deux heures sonnèrent, elle rendit à la main de l'étudiant un aspect normal et se leva.

-Il est grand temps que vous y alliez, maintenant.

Il se mit sur ses pieds mais ne partit cependant pas tout de suite.

-Vous avez une question ? demanda-t-elle en organisant ses notes.

-Juste une remarque. J'espère que le professeur Dumbledore connait sa chance.

Elle fronça les sourcils de surprise.

-Madame.

Avec un mouvement de tête, il sortit de la salle, la laissant seule à ses pensées. Elle secoua la tête et finit de ranger ses affaires. Elle éteignit les chandelles en sortant et partit dans les couloirs sombres pour rejoindre ses appartements, avec une constatation : elle n'avait toujours pas demandé son nom au jeune homme.


	16. Une main

Bon, désolée pour ce retard, mais j'avais vraiment du mal à voir où j'allais après la retenue. Et puis les examens m'ont inspiré, hélas pas sur la copie à rendre cependant. Pour les reviews :

**Camille13 : **Eh bien… voilà la solution… ah bon, ce n'est pas une solution ? Je croyais pourtant.

**Bergère : **Bravo ! Bravo pour ce discours ! *chuchoté* Minerva, veux-tu bien enlever tes mains de tes oreilles ? Elle a fini maintenant !

**Adaska : **J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, on voit bien les manières de séduction.

**british-sorbet : **J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent.

**Oceanne : ** C'est pas sérieux ! Il faut dormir ! Il ne faut pas parler jusqu'à 5h du matin quand on se lève le lendemain. En tout cas, j'espère que Minerva n'est pas trop ingénue pour toi… Et je ne voyais pas comment faire mieux.

**Elayan** : Bouh ! tu m'as pas reviewée ! je buude.

**Une main**

Minerva travaillait sur un vieux livre de métamorphose qu'elle avait trouvé dans la réserve quand une ombre se posa sur la page qu'elle tentait de déchiffrer. Elle leva les yeux et remarqua le Serpentard de la retenue.

-Puis-je vous être utile ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Certainement… mais je ne pense pas que cet endroit soit vraiment approprié, Madame.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se redressa sur sa chaise.

-C'est au sujet de vos… expérimentations lors de la retenue, Madame.

-Je vois.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et ferma le livre. Lui faisant signe de ne pas bouger, elle ramena le grimoire à la bibliothécaire avant de revenir vers lui.

-Une salle de classe sera très bien.

Il lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête et lui tendit le bras. Elle le regarda quelques secondes avec surprise, puis accepta le geste, notant cependant que sa main gauche restait dissimulée dans les plis de sa robe. Ils entrèrent dans une salle vide et il prit soin de fermer la porte.

-Eh bien, jeune homme, que se passe-t-il ?

Il lui tendit sa main gauche. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut la couleur : d'un marron jaunâtre. Elle semblait de plus fripée, comme fanée. La jeune femme prit la main dans les siennes et ne retint pas une grimace. Comme lors de ses expériences, la peau s'était métamorphosée, mais ici, la feuille était fanée. Elle continua à étudier le phénomène en silence. La teinte de la peau variait entre jaune, marron et noir, elle semblait humide a certains endroits, comme pourrie…

-Vous avez cela depuis longtemps ?

-Quelques heures, Madame. Depuis que je me suis réveillé.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé voir l'infirmière ?

-Je ne voulais pas que vous ayez des problèmes, Madame. Je vous cherchais, mais je n'avais pas pensé à la Réserve avant.

Il parut comme inquiet aux yeux de Minerva

-Vous pouvez faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas, Madame ?

Elle hocha la tête lentement. Elle pointa la baguette sur la main coupable et ferma les yeux un instant, puis, quand elle les rouvrit, prononça une incantation à voix basse. La main reprit une apparence humaine. Il serra le poing comme pour retrouver ses sensations. Elle recommença à le questionner.

-Avez-vous essayé de refaire certaines de mes expériences ?

-Non, Madame, je n'aurais pas osé.

Elle le regarda avec suspicion quelques secondes. Il continua :

-Je me doute que cette magie est dangereuse, Madame. Regardez quel résultat vous avez obtenu… pourtant c'est vous qui êtes la spécialiste.

Il avait un sourire candide et innocent. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

-Je suis atrocement désolée… J'aimerais me rattraper d'une quelconque manière… Avez-vous besoin d'aide en Métamorphose ? En Sortilèges ?

-Non, Madame. Je me débrouille bien tout seul. Mais il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard samedi. Venez y prendre le thé avec moi, Madame.

Elle lutta pour ne pas rougir. Le garçon était charmant, mais quelque-chose dans ses yeux ne collait pas vraiment.

-Je ne pense pas que ce serait convenable.

-Je comprends, Madame. Le professeur Dumbledore préfère que sa femme reste au château…

Elle se mordit la langue. Elle n'était pas prisonnière de son mari, loin de là. Et elle ne voulait pas que le jeune homme – ou qui que ce soit par ailleurs – ait cette vision du directeur adjoint.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Pas ça du tout.

-Alors pourquoi non, Madame ? Il ne s'agit que d'un thé.

-Est-ce vraiment cela ? murmura-t-elle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

-Pour quoi d'autre ?

Il semblait y avoir tant d'espérance dans les yeux du Serpentard qu'elle capitula. Un thé ne pouvait pas faire de mal, si ?

-Seize heures devant les Trois Balais, cela vous convient-il ?

-C'est parfait, Madame. A samedi.

Avec un petit hochement de tête, il se tourna vers la porte.

-Comment vous nommez-vous ? appela-t-elle.

-Tom, Madame. Tom Jedusor.


	17. Confessions

Un grand merci à Ela et Oceanne (Oceanna) qui m'ont aidé dans la douloureuse écriture de ce chapitre. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est Oceanne qui a béta-readé (pour que vous ayez le chapitre plus vite !)

**Elayan** – Euh… je crois… enfin, j'espère… mais oui, heureusement que tu lis pour béta-reader !

**Camille13** – Merci pour les exams, et oui, moi aussi je me frottais les mains en pensant à faire souffrir Tom.

**Bergère** – *Regarde Minerva pointer sa baguette sur ton thé et le rendre brulant avant de transformer le fauteuil en chintz en banc de pierre sèche.* Euh… je crois qu'elle est en colère contre toi…

**SOLINES** – Je ne publie pas plus souvent parce que j'ai du mal à avancer et que les autres semblants d'histoire que j'ai dans le cerveau ne me laissent pas en paix. Mais rassure toi, je ne compte pas abandonner l'histoire.

**brittish-sorbet** – On m'a reproché de faire une histoire tout est bien qui finit bien… alors maintenant je mets des ennuis de partout. Mais rassure toi je suis une MMAD du fond du cœur… ou presque *sourit diaboliquement*

**.-Moon's mirror-. **– Oui, le chapitre précédent servait de transition… et voilà la suite^^

**Oceanna** – Oui, j'avais envisagé Sirius… mais je me suis dit qu'un chien… comment ça je ne suis pas crédible ? Parce que tu crois que tu l'étais ? lol. Bref, j'aime tes extrapolations. Et ne t'inquiète pas la version Tom est la bonne^^.

**Violettepoete – **Merci beaucoup !

**lady_arlequin** – Voilà comment ça va évoluer.**  
**

**17 - Confession**

Minerva déambulait au bras de son mari dans le village sorcier. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le visiter étant étudiante – les premières années ne pouvaient pas y aller – et n'en avait pas pris le temps depuis son arrivée à l'école. Albus ayant pour tâche d'encadrer un minimum les élèves, elle en avait profité pour attendre avec lui l'heure de son rendez-vous, ne jugeant pas nécessaire toutefois de le prévenir à l'avance. La neige, abondante en cette époque de l'année, crissait sous leur pas et ils avaient plus d'une fois du éviter les boules que se lançaient les élèves.

-Comment se passent vos recherches ? questionna le professeur de métamorphose.

-Bien. J'ai un problème avec la feuille de citronnier, mais je blâme le temps, répondit-elle avec prudence.

-Et qu'allez vous faire de vos travaux par la suite ?

Elle se mordit la langue.

-Je pensais présenter mes résultats sous forme de thèse au ministère pour obtenir un diplôme de métamorphose qui me permettrait plus tard d'enseigner éventuellement.

-C'est une bonne idée…

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt que peut présenter un tel sujet, hormis pour la curiosité personnelle.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Qu'avez-vous ? demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

-Je m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas été à Serdaigle.

-Les caractères changent. J'étais beaucoup plus impétueuse avant et moins…

-Studieuse ?

-Attirée par la connaissance plutôt.

-Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

-J'ai vu la guerre.

-A Beauxbâtons ?

-Pas directement. Mais le reste de la France est touché. Comme Londres est bombardé, toutes les villes françaises sont occupées. Une camarade née-moldue m'avait invitée chez elle. Ses voisins étaient juifs.

-Oh. Je vois… Vous voulez en parler ?

-Est-ce que parler des horreurs les rends moins horribles ? Je ne pense pas.

-Vous êtes cyniques pour vos 18 ans.

-Seulement réaliste.

-Vraiment ?

Elle stoppa brusquement.

-Avez-vous déjà entendu les pleurs d'un bébé qu'on arrache à sa mère ? Avez-vous déjà vu un vieillard qu'on jette dans un fourgon ? Avez-vous déjà supporté les cris d'un père impuissant à protéger sa famille ? Les horreurs de la guerre ne s'inventent pas.

-En avez-vous parlé à quelqu'un ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais responsable. Je n'ai aucune mort sur la conscience.

Quatre heures sonnèrent. Elle dégagea son bras du sien.

-Je vous laisse j'ai rendez-vous.

Sans attendre de réaction, elle partit. Il n'y avait personne devant les trois balais, elle haussa les épaules et poussa la porte. Avec ce froid, elle préférait attendre à l'intérieur. Elle fut cependant surprise quand elle vit son rendez-vous* se lever et venir vers elle. Il la débarrassa de sa cape en s'expliquant.

-Bonjour, Madame. J'ai réservé une table, cela me semblait plus prudent avec le nombre de personne qui viennent ici.

Il la guida gentiment puis tira sa chaise galamment avant de s'asseoir.

-Je n'ai pas osé commander le thé, Madame, je ne savais pas ce que vous préféreriez.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, ne faisant pas encore confiance à sa voix après la discussion avec son mari.

-Vous semblez un peu pâle, Madame. Tout va bien ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voulait pas paraître impolie, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de reparler de ce qui venait de se passer.

-Rien d'importance.

Le jeune homme la détailla un instant puis baissa la tête.

-Naturellement, Madame. Que voulez vous boire ?

Minerva ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle savait que le jeune homme n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, mais qu'il serait trop fier pour l'admettre et insisterait pour payer pour elle.

-Dîtes-moi plutôt ce que vous voulez, je dois utiliser les commodités, je passerais la commande en passant.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, elle lui offrait un moyen de sauver à la fois sa dignité et son argent.

-Inutile, Madame, demandez donc à la serveuse de venir me voir.

Minerva n'insista pas, elle réessaierait au moment où il faudrait payer. Elle se leva – et lui en même temps qu'elle avant de se rasseoir – et se dirigea vers l'autre bout de la salle, prévenant la jeune femme qui portait un plateau au passage. Quand elle revint la serveuse prenait note de leur commande. Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux. Tome regardait par la fenêtre et Minerva repensait à la conversation – bien que dispute semblerait presque un mot plus juste – avec son époux. Le retour de la serveuse avec les consommations les sortit de leurs torpeurs.

-Votre main n'a pas eu de nouveau problème ? demanda-t-elle en versant une larme de crème dans son thé.

-Non, Madame. Pas le moindre depuis que vous m'avez aidé.

Elle remua doucement son thé, soufflant légèrement et donnant une forme de vague à la colonne de fumée qui s'en échappait.

-Comment en êtes vous arrivée à faire des recherches sur ce sujet, Madame ?

-La métamorphose m'a toujours attirée. Et je cherchais un sujet ni exploité ni utile.

-Pourquoi cherchiez-vous de l'inutile ?

-Il y a moins de risque de se faire plagier. Je travaille pour le plaisir de travailler, mais je veux quand même en tirer quelque-chose.

-Je vois… Mais pourquoi la transformation de la peau, Madame ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Il faut bien un sujet. Celui-ci en vaut bien un autre.

-Au moins il vous permet d'interagir avec d'autre personne, Madame. Je suis ravi d'avoir pu vous aider.

Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

-J'en suis heureuse aussi, même si l'incident avec votre main perturbe mes résultats.

Une sorte de voila passa sur le visage du jeune homme.

-J'en suis désolé, Madame.

-Oh, vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Ils burent quelques instants dans un silence confortable.

-Madame… Est-ce que cet incident retarde beaucoup vos recherches ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment ou je vais. Pour l'instant, je me contente de rassembler le plus de données possible et de tenter de comprendre la façon dont les formules fonctionnent pour en faire de nouvelles. Pour l'instant j'ai besoin de transformer la main avant de réussir à transférer la texture. J'aimerais trouver un moyen de ne pas faire cette étape, qui est en soi une perte de temps. Cet incident va me retarder puisqu'il va me falloir trouver ce qui ne s'est pas passé normalement et régler le problème. Mais assez parlé de mes recherches. Parlez-moi un peu de vous.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il but une gorgée en semblant chercher ses mots.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, Madame. Je suis à l'école tous les jours, je n'apprends rien de plus que ce vous avez appris quand vous étudiez vous-même. Mais je ne comprends pas comment je n'ai pas entendu parler de vous durant les années précédentes…

Le regard de la jeune femme se perdit dans son thé.

-Je n'ai passé qu'un an à Poudlard. Le reste de mes études s'est fait à Beauxbatons par volonté paternelle.

Il hocha la tête et attendit qu'elle continue.

-Ce n'était pas si mal, et ainsi mon français est impeccable. Mais je n'accepterais pas que vous détourniez une fois de plus la conversation sur moi. Vous avez bien des passions, n'est-ce pas ?

Une fois de plus il prit son temps pour répondre, comme cherchant ses mots.

-Oui, quelques unes, Madame. L'histoire de l'école surtout. Les traces que nous ont laissées les fondateurs. Les légendes qui les accompagnent… Saviez-vous par exemple que Rowena Serdaigle avait eu une fille ?

Minerva secoua la tête puis but son thé, montrant clairement qu'elle voulait qu'il continue.

-Elle se serait enfuie. Cependant je ne sais pas où ni pourquoi. Pas plus que je ne sais ses origines paternelles.

-Et comment trouvez-vous cela ?

-Je lis beaucoup, Madame. Des livres de légendes, de contes pour enfants. Je recoupe les informations. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et j'avance particulièrement lentement. Surtout que les livres qui en parlent sont difficiles à trouver.

-Je vois. Et mis à part ces recherches et vos devoirs, que faites-vous de votre temps ? Avez-vous des amis ? Une petite amie, peut-être ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Pas vraiment d'amis, Madame. Ni de petite amie. Mais je tiens à quelqu'un. Elle ne le sait simplement pas.

Minerva eut un petit sourire.

-Vous voudriez qu'elle le sache ?

-J'aimerais bien, Madame. Mais je ne sais pas comment elle réagirait. Et je ne sais pas comment le lui dire.

-Quelle que soit sa réaction, il vaut mieux qu'elle le sache, ne pensez-vous pas ?

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules.

-Je ne suis pas sur, Madame. Si elle n'est pas intéressée, est-ce vraiment la peine que je lui dise ?

Minerva réfléchit en buvant la dernière gorgée de sa tasse.

-Mais si elle est intéressée, ne vaut-il pas mieux que vous le lui avouiez ? Je pense que même si elle ne veut pas, il est plus sain que vous soyez fixé.

Six heures sonnèrent à l'horloge.

-Déjà ? remarqua Minerva. Le temps passe si vite.

-Oui. Il faut que je retourne à l'école, Madame.

Elle hocha la tête. Ils se levèrent tous les deux et la serveuse vint les voir. Minerva sortit sa bourse immédiatement.

-Madame…, essaya Tom.

-Inutile, jeune homme. Je refuse que vous payiez quoi que ce soit.

Le garçon baissa la tête en acceptation et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Il était prêt à partir quand elle eut fini de payer. Elle ramassa sa cape et en l'enfilant reprit leur conversation précédente.

-Vous devriez lui dire.

-J'aimerais bien, Madame…

Sans attendre qu'elle soit prête, il commença à partir. Elle le fixa, étonnée par ce mouvement totalement à l'encontre de ses manières de gentleman. Soudain, sans se retourner ni même s'arrêter, il dit juste assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

-… Mais elle est mariée, _Madame_.

Tbc…

*Le premier qui me trouve une belle traduction de « She saw her date rose and come to her » me demande un drabble avec personnages, thème et rating de son choix !


	18. Perturbations

**Bergère** – Ah… euh, je suis désolée, mais je ne parle pas la bouilloire, mais je suis en négociation pour te retransformer en toi. J'ai de bonnes chances si tu ne la traumatise pas dans ton prochain chapitre.

**Camille13** – Rien que pour le léche-bottisme, voilà ton drabble

_Minerva pianotait sur la table dans la cuisine du quartier général de l'ordre. Depuis plus d'une heure déjà, elle attendait de repartir pour l'école. Albus – qui lui avait promis qu'il installerait la télévision par satellite dans leur chambre ce soir là – écoutait Bill Weasley qui décrivait son séjour en Egypte. Depuis une heure déjà il dépeignait en long en large et en travers les peintures murales des pyramides. N'y tenant plus, elle pointa sa baguette sur son mari et disparut dans la cheminée. Tous les membres présents éclatèrent de rire quand le directeur fit, sous sa nouvelle forme, une imitation très réaliste du retour de la momie._

**Elayan** – Nooooooooooooooooooooooon ! J'ai peur. *tremble et se cache derrière Minerva et sa bouilloire-Bergère*

**.-Moon's mirror-.** -J'espère que ce chapitre offrira suffisamment de retournement pour toi.^^

**brittish-sorbet** et **Lady_Arlequin** – Voilà la suite.

**Oceanna** – Rien que pour cette erreur tu seras fouettée jusqu'à ce que tu ne saignes plus. (71% Serpentard xD)

**18 – Perturbations**

-… Mais elle est mariée, _Madame._

Il continua à sortir. Minerva finit rapidement de passer sa cape et ses gants puis attrapa ses affaires avant de partir à sa suite.

-Tom ! Attendez !

Il ne lui prêta pas attention, accélérant simplement le pas.

-Faust° !

Elle accéléra elle-même, mais il gagnait du terrain sur elle. Ses bottes – et surtout les petits talons qui y étaient attachés – n'étaient pas idéales pour courir après un garçon. Elle le vit disparaître à un tournant et jura à nouveau. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, personne ne l'observait. Avec un 'pop', elle se transforma en chat et commença à courir dans la direction qu'avait prise le garçon. Il venait de franchir les grilles de l'école quand elle le rejoignit. Elle le doubla rapidement. Il la vit et s'accroupit devant elle.

-Viens, petit chat, viens là !

Elle s'approcha un peu. Il commença à lui caresser le dos et lui gratter le menton tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Quand elle commença à ronronner, elle jugea qu'il était temps de se retransformer.

-Oui, je suis une animagus non déclarée, dit-elle devant son air surpris.

Elle désigna les serres.

-Venez, nous devons parler.

Il acquiesça en silence et la suivit.

-Pourquoi ? demanda simplement Minerva en entrant dans la serre n°2.

-Parce qu'elle est cultivée, intelligente. Que je la pense tendre et aimante.

Minerva soupira.

-Un instant, j'ai cru que vous parliez de moi, sourit-elle.

-Je parle de _vous_, Madame. Mais vous êtes mariée.

Elle s'assit sur l'un des bancs.

-Est-ce là la seule chose qui vous retient ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Alors embrassez-moi.

Il se pencha et obtempéra. Au même moment il se mit à grêler. Ils n'y prêtèrent aucune attention, malgré le bruit qui redoublait.

-_Professeur Dumbledore ! Professeur Dumbledore ! Ouvrez vite !_

Minerva sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle faisait là, ni même vraiment où elle se trouvait. Ce n'était certainement pas la serre et Tom n'était pas avec elle. Le bruit de la grêle était en fait un martelage en règle de la porte.

-Professeur Dumbledore ! Dépêchez-vous !

La voix semblait pleine de détresse. Elle se leva et passa une robe de chambre, secouant les dernières bribes de son rêve. Il était d'autant plus perturbant qu'elle n'avait pas revu Tom depuis sa déclaration aux Trois Balais. Elle ouvrit la porte. Un préfet se trouvait devant elle.

-Il faut que je voie le professeur Dumbledore, déclara-t-il. C'est urgent.

-Il patrouille dans les corridors, que se passe-t-il ?

-Il y a un élève dans le couloir. Il ne bouge plus et il est tout rigide. Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

-Je viens.

Elle agita sa baguette et un mot apparut sur la table derrière elle à l'intention de son mari puis elle suivit le préfet. Il s'arrêta devant une grande fenêtre, sur le sol, au pied de celle-ci gisait un jeune garçon. Ses yeux était écarquillés et son visage montrait clairement la peur qu'il avait du ressentir. Minerva s'agenouilla près du jeune homme, il n'avait pas de pouls et semblait fait de pierre.

-Il faut l'emmener immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Aidez-moi à le porter.

-Vous ne pouvez pas plutôt le faire léviter ?

-Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque en utilisant de la magie sur lui.

Elle se releva puis se baissa en s'apprêtant à prendre les épaules du garçon.

-Minerva ?

Elle leva la tête. Son mari se trouvait près d'eux. Elle lui résuma la situation et il prit les pieds de la pauvre victime pour le transporter. Une fois à l'infirmerie, ils le posèrent sur un lit.

-Minerva restez ici. Je vais ramener mon préfet dans son dortoir puis prévenir le directeur.

La jeune femme acquiesça et regarda l'infirmière examiner le garçon. Cette dernière releva la tête au bout de quelques temps.

-Il a été pétrifié. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire sans extrait de mandragore. Et ces plantes sont difficile à trouver. Il faut que je demande au professeur Beery s'il en cultive dans l'une des serres.

Herbert Beery était le professeur de Botanique de l'école. Minerva haussa les épaules, bien qu'il fût évident que l'infirmière se parlait elle-même.

-Asseyez-vous. Il n'y a rien à faire, maintenant. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pétrifié le pauvre garçon. Nous allons attendre votre mari, jeune fille.

Ladite jeune fille ne releva pas l'étrangeté de la dernière phrase et s'assit sur une chaise pour attendre. L'attente commença. L'infirmière rangeait ses placards et allait parfois dans son bureau noter quelque-chose avant de revenir vers ses stocks de potions. Minerva, quant à elle, s'était lovée dans la chaise à la façon d'un chat, ses yeux regardant alternativement la porte et le corps figé sur le lit. Il avait les mains levées devant le visage, un geste défensif machinal, la bouche entrouverte dans les prémices d'un cri qui n'avait sans doute jamais pu être entendu. N'y tenant plus, Minerva se leva et tira les rideaux autour du lit, cachant la statue humaine et cette vision morbide. Intriguée par ce mouvement, l'infirmière vint voir Minerva.

-Je suis étonnée que vous ne m'ayez pas rendu visite durant le début de l'année.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils dans une question silencieuse.

-Ne tentez-vous pas d'avoir des enfants ? questionna l'infirmière.

- Non. Ni Albus, ni moi ne désirons agrandir la famille dès aujourd'hui.

-Pourtant, votre dossier médical indique une fausse couche.

Minerva se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce que l'autre femme pouvait se montrer curieuse !

-Oui. Il y a six mois. Mais la grossesse n'était exactement prévue. Nous ne voulons pas vraiment d'enfant, mais nous n'essayons pas particulièrement activement de ne pas en avoir non plus.

-Tic tac, ma chère, le temps passe et vous avez épousé un vieil homme, ne l'oubliez pas.

Bien qu'elle fût en colère contre son époux, l'antipathie qu'elle commençait à éprouver pour son interlocutrice atteignit des sommets exponentiels. Son éducation la retint – avec difficulté – de la griffer.

-Soixante-deux ans ne me semblent pas un vieil âge.

-Pourtant, comparé au vôtre…

-J'aime mon mari et l'âge n'importe pas !

-Merci, très chère, dit une voix derrière elle.

Son mari venait de revenir. Il posa sa main sur son dos.

-Ne me touchez pas !

La main se retira instantanément, devant les regards surpris du directeur et de l'infirmière.

-Je crois que tout le monde a les nerfs à vif, cette nuit, remarqua le directeur-adjoint.

-Vous devriez ramener votre femme dans votre chambre, Albus, suggéra Armando.

-Je ne suis pas une enfant, protesta Minerva. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe.

-Nous n'en savons rien, ma chère, la calma son époux. Et il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire pour l'instant. Le mieux serait que vous vous reposiez.

-Vous savez que je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir, reprit-elle plus doucement.

-Mais au moins vous serez dans un cadre familier. Je viendrais vous voir dès que nous en saurons plus.

-Très bien, capitula la jeune femme.

Il lui tendit le bras. Elle le prit avec réticence – bien qu'elle dissimulât ce fait avec succès. Une fois dans leur appartement, il lui fit une dernière recommandation :

-Ne quittez pas les quartiers. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il y a dehors.

Elle soupira et tourna résolument le dos. Dès que la porte eut claqué, elle se dirigea vers l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. Les pensées qu'elle aurait voulu éviter – qui jusque là avaient été tenues en arrière par les événements – affluèrent. Que voulait dire ce rêve ? Et, plus important, que ferait-elle de la signification ? Elle respira un bon coup. Elle devait rationaliser et ne pas se laisser emporter par les évènements. Tom ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait. Il l'avait simplement sous-entendu. Mais… avait-elle interprété correctement ce qu'il avait dit ? Avait-elle imaginé l'emphase sur le 'Madame' ? Et si c'était vraiment d'elle qu'il parlait… il n'avait pas prononcé le terme 'amour', ni 'aimer'. Oh ! Pourquoi se voilait-elle la face ? Ce n'était pas là le problème, mais plutôt, qu'allait-elle faire de ces sentiments ? Y répondrait-elle ? Elle ferma les yeux, elle recommençait à s'emballer. Elle se leva et partit dans la cuisine se préparer un thé. Pendant que l'eau chauffait, elle tria soigneusement les herbes qu'elle comptait utiliser.

-Minerva avoir besoin de quelque-chose ?

A la porte de la cuisine se trouvait Ganymède, qui avait encore l'air endormi.

-Non, merci.

-Mais Ganymède pouvoir le faire…

Minerva eut une ombre de sourire.

-Je sais. Mais j'ai besoin de le faire. Ca me calme.

-Minerva triste ?

-Non. Mais j'ai du mal à... trier mes pensées.

-Ganymède pouvoir le faire ?

-Non. Il n'y a que moi qui peux. Mais tu peux aller te recoucher.

-Minerva sûre ?

Elle hocha la tête. Le petit elfe partit et la bouilloire siffla. Elle versa l'eau sur les plantes et regarda la couleur se diffuser légèrement. Si Tom l'aimait, que ferait-elle ? Elle secoua la tête : ce n'était pas la question qu'il fallait se poser. 'Quels étaient ses propres sentiments ?' semblait plus judicieux. Elle sortit une tasse et y versa le thé infusé. Elle en but une gorgée et s'assit sur l'une des chaises. Elle avait déjà établi qu'elle n'aimait pas son mari – elle était même en colère contre lui pour l'instant – mais elle devait maintenant trouver si elle en aimait un autre. Il était charmant, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Il avait des manières parfaites la plupart du temps. Il était cultivé, intelligent, attentionné. Il paraissait mature pour son âge. Elle pouffa. Elle cherchait à rationnaliser l'amour. Elle ferma les yeux et se figura le visage du jeune garçon. Son cœur ne s'accéléra pas – elle le sut en se prenant le pouls –, elle ne manqua pas d'oxygène, elle n'eut aucun des symptômes accompagnant généralement la vision de l'être aimé. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse auparavant. Elle avait apprécié l'après-midi qu'elle avait passé avec lui, mais le souvenir de leur première rencontre était encore vif dans sa mémoire. Il était si hautain alors, si sûr de lui, si manipulateur. Ce garçon-là n'était pas celui qui s'intéressait à elle, celui qui faisait preuve de tact, et ce garçon-là lui faisait peur. Et pourtant ces deux garçons étaient indissociables. Peut-on aimer quelqu'un dont on a peur ? Elle but une nouvelle gorgée. Peut-on aimer quelqu'un qu'on connaît à peine ? Certainement non. Alors pourquoi parler de coup de foudre ? Ca, par contre, elle était sûre que ce n'était pas son cas. Mais maintenant ? Non, elle ne l'aimait pas, décida-t-elle.

Elle but une gorgée de thé, contente d'elle. Elle se leva et fit la vaisselle qu'elle avait sortie avant de retourner dans le salon. Elle alla à la fenêtre et posa son front contre la vitre. Elle pouvait apercevoir la serre dans la semi-obscurité. Ou elle l'aimait ? Elle ne savait pas. Le bord du lac commençait à s'éclaircir. Ce serait bientôt l'aube et elle ne savait toujours pas si elle était amoureuse d'un garçon qui l'attirait, l'intriguait, la captivait… comme une araignée qui s'approche de sa proie. Le bruit de la porte la fit sursauter.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas couchée, dit la voix de son époux.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je vous l'avais dit.

Il s'approcha d'elle sans toutefois la toucher ; elle ne se retourna pas.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

-Pour hier après-midi, vous voulez dire, rappela-t-elle, un peu amère.

-Oui. Pour cela aussi… Je parlais de la main sur votre dos.

-Vous avez beaucoup d'occasions d'être désolé, accusa-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Que savez-vous de plus ? questionna-t-elle en se retournant enfin.

Il semblait hésiter.

-Albus ! Que se passe-t-il ?!

Il alla s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils.

-Il semblerait qu'un monstre ancien soit en liberté dans nos murs. On ne sait pas vraiment de quoi il s'agit, un… cadeau qu'aurait laissé Salazar Serpentard avant de partir…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la Chambre des Secrets ?

-Pas vraiment.

Il se leva.

-J'ai dans mon bureau un livre qui en parle. Venez.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le soleil faisait son apparition.

-Il vaut mieux que je me change d'abord.

Le professeur hocha la tête et se rassit. Il avait l'air fatigué. Elle entra dans sa chambre ; Ganymède était en train de faire son lit. Elle lui adressa un sourire puis sa changea rapidement, laissant sa robe de chambre et sa chemise de nuit pliées sur une chaise. Quand elle revint dans le salon, son mari s'était assoupi. Elle soupira. Bien sûr, elle comprenait qu'il soit ainsi après une nuit blanche, mais le ressentiment qu'elle emmagasinait°° contre lui depuis la veille l'empêchait d'être impartiale sur ses réactions. Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre et eut une bouffée de satisfaction mesquine quand elle le vit sursauter. Elle se composa bien vite un masque de contrition.

-Oh, je suis _désolée_, je n'avais pas vu que vous dormiez.

Un léger voile passa sur le visage du vieil homme, puis il se leva.

-Ce n'est rien, venez.

Elle le suivit en silence. Arrivés dans le bureau, il prononça une incantation et ouvrit le premier tiroir. Elle le vit changer de visage quand il observa le contenu.

-Que se passe-t-il ? questionna-t-elle.

-Il a disparu.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

Elle contourna le bureau pour jeter un coup d'œil.

-Je ne suis pas aveugle, merci !

Elle se recula.

-Très bien !

Elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Il la rattrapa rapidement.

-Je suis désolé – encore, je sais – mais je pense que nous avons tous les deux les nerfs à vif. Voulez-vous entendre la légende ?

Elle continua à avancer, réfléchissant à la trêve qu'il lui proposait. Il était temps qu'elle cesse son comportement enfantin. Elle répondit par une autre question :

-Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?

Tbc…

Je vous en pris, ne me tapez pas. *Se cache quand même sous une armure de CRS puis sous une armure moyenâgeuse et au centre d'un donjon.* Promis, je travaille la suite ^^'. By the way, je crois que c'est mon chapitre le plus long.

°Si vous trouvez mieux comme juron magique ou en rapport avec le diable en une syllabe allant dans la bouche d'une Minerva de 18 ans, prévenez-moi. J'avais pensé à 'Meph', raccourci de Méphistophélès, mais je me suis dit 'nah c'est vraiment gruger'. Donc, en attendant j'ai mis Faust (pour ce qui ne connaissent pas c'est un des nombreux hommes qui a vendu son âme au diable, pour retrouver la jeunesse).

°°Ceux qui n'aiment pas emmagasiné ont le droit de lire engranger. (note deS bêtaS : nous, on proposait «accumuler»… No comment ^^')


	19. A la maison?

Euh… je crois que je l'avais oublié dans un coin de mon pc… La bonne nouvelle c'est que le chapitre 20 ne devrait pas tarder, je suis en train de le taper ^^'.

**Camille13** – A vrai dire je ne sais pas exactement ce que veulent dire les initiales de CRS, mais je sais que c'est une force de police qui empêche les débordements dans les manifestations. Ensuite, Bravo pour la taille de ta review et pas de soucis pour les ^^. ^^

**Bergère** – Je ne commenterai pas le fait qu'une bouilloire parle, mais je suis ravie de t'annoncer que suite à mes négociations tu retrouveras ta forme humaine quand un prince charmant t'embrassera. Et j'aime ta façon de compter les syllabes^^. Et Sinon, Minerva est ce qu'elle est, on ne la changera pas.

**Elayan** – J'ai le regret de t'informer que tu es une catastrophe… Oui exactement une catastrophe^^. Et dire que tu manipules Tom toi aussi. *sighs* xD.

**brittish-sorbet** – Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, elle finira bien par l'aimer… un jour… peut-être… ou pas ?

**Oceanna** – Merci pour avoir trouvé ce qui te gênait, en fait, j'avais pensé à ça… mais ça ne la dérangerait pas : Albus lui a donné le droit d'avoir des amants… so… j'ai préféré garder 'ouvrez vite'.

**.-Moon's Mirror-. **– je suis contente d'avoir fait un rêve plausible… et je suis heureuse que mon drabble soit drôle. Pour ce qui est de l'insulte, je préfère Faust à Seth, mais c'est plus par goût que par réel argument…

**19 – A la maison ?**

-Il aurait laissé un monstre pour attaquer les élèves ? C'est insensé !

-C'est une légende. Hélas, au vu des récents événements, la légende risque de se révéler vraie. Le monstre a pour 'mission' d'attaquer tous les élèves que l'héritier juge indignes d'être ici.

Minerva serrait sa tasse de thé entre ses mains. Son époux venait de lui conter la légende de l'héritier de Serpentard et elle avait du mal à assimiler tout cela.

-Depuis combien de temps votre livre a-t-il disparu ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

-Il était à sa place hier avant que nous partions pour Pré-au-Lard.

Elle hocha la tête. Albus voulait visiblement ajouter quelque-chose, mais il hésitait. Elle attendit en silence.

-Savez-vous le nom de celui que vous avez surpris dans mon bureau le jour de votre retour ?

Elle rougit.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Il est possible que ce soit le voleur.

-J'en doute fort.

-Et pourquoi ?

-J'avais rendez-vous avec lui hier après-midi.

-Je vois. Mais j'aimerais son nom, cependant.

Elle hésita.

-Ce n'est absolument pas pour surveiller vos relations, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Jedusor, Tom. Il est en cinquième année à Serpentard. Mais je suis restée avec lui de seize à dix-huit heures.

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Tom ? J'aurais dû y penser.

-Ne m'écoutez vous pas ? Ce n'est pas possible que ce soit lui.

-Je vous écoute, ma chère. Mais où était-il avant votre rendez vous ? S'il se trouve qu'il n'était pas au château, je serais le premier à reconnaître mes erreurs.

-Et comment pourrez vous le savoir ?

-Le concierge tient un registre de l'entrée et la sortie des élèves. Je peux y avoir accès.

La jeune femme hocha la tête puis se leva.

-Je présume qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Pas plus que cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

Son époux se leva face à elle.

-Si. Vous pouvez faire vos valises et rentrer chez votre père.

-Il en est hors de question. J'ai déjà passé trop de temps dans cette maison entre mon père et mon frère. Je les aime beaucoup, mais non.

-Allez au moins chez nous.

-Pour y rester seule ? Non merci !

-Minerva, le château est dangereux en ce moment.

Elle expira d'un coup par le nez.

-Si l'école est en danger, pourquoi ne pas renvoyer les élèves chez eux ?

-Le directeur ne pense pas que le problème soit sérieux.

-Et vous si ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne veux pas que quoi que ce soit ne vous arrive.

Les yeux de la jeune femme lancèrent des éclairs.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on s'occupe de moi ! Je ne vous ai pas épousé pour cela !

Le visage du vieil homme se fit dur.

-Je ne vous ai pas épousé pour avoir quelqu'un à surveiller pendant que je travaille !

-Je ne vous demande pas de me surveiller ! Laissez-moi simplement rester comme je suis depuis que nous avons emménagé ici !

-C'est trop dangereux !

-Mon sang est pur !

Le cri résonna dans la pièce. Ils se turent tous les deux. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit cela. Lui en revanche semblait gêné de l'avoir à nouveau mise en colère. Elle se passa la main sur le visage et se rassit en soupirant.

-Je n'ai pas voulu dire… Je ne me pense pas meilleure que les autres à cause de mon statut sanguin, mais d'après ce que vous avez dit, le monstre ne s'en prendra pas à moi. Je descends de l'une des plus vieilles familles de sorciers d'Ecosse.

Albus s'assit de nouveau.

-Votre frère est un cracmol.

Elle eut un fantôme de sourire.

-Mais personne ne le sait. Avec cette guerre, je suis plus en sécurité ici qu'autre part. Et je peux y continuer mes recherches.

-Vous y tenez beaucoup, demanda-t-il après un temps.

-C'est le seul intérêt de ma vie. J'ai fini mes études et je n'ai pas de métier. Vous m'enlèveriez les recherches, vous enlèveriez aussi la seule chose qui me fasse avancer.

-Je vois.

Elle attendit qu'il continue.

-Vous pouvez rester au château. Mais sous condition.

-Je vous écoute.

-Il ne faut pas que vous restiez seule. Vous resterez avec moi le plus souvent possible. Si par hasard, je dois m'absenter, je demanderais à l'un des autres professeurs de rester avec vous.

-Je ne pense…

-Soit vous acceptez cette condition, soit vous rentrez chez vous.

Elle soupira.

-Très bien. Mais que ferais-je pendant que vous enseignerez ?

-Simple. Vous resterez au fond de ma salle de classe… ou à mon bureau, si vous préférez. Vous pourrez y continuer vos recherches.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Nous verrons.

Il ôta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux.

-Vous devriez aller dormir, conseilla-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas fermé l'œil.

-Dormir ? C'est un luxe auquel j'ai renoncé en devenant directeur adjoint. Il me reste encore tellement de copies à corriger.

Il dissimula un bâillement.

-Je ne veux pas savoir. Allez vous coucher. Je m'occupe de vos copies.

Il haussa les sourcils, à mi-chemin entre la surprise et l'amusement.

-Vous n'avez pas dormi non plus.

-Mais je travaille moins que vous. Je dormirais demain. Maintenant, allez au lit, sinon j'utilise la magie.

Ils savaient tous les deux que la menace était vide de sens. Elle avait beau être puissante et douée pour son âge, elle ne faisait pas le poids contre lui. Il se leva et agita sa baguette. Un paquet de parchemins arriva sur la table.

-Vous ne quittez pas cette pièce sauf pour aller dans votre chambre. Vous pouvez utiliser un parchemin vierge ou corriger directement sur les rédactions.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Quel est le sujet ?

-La métamorphose animagus.


	20. Sentiments

**Bergère** – La suite, la voilà ! Un peu de patience que Diable.^^

**Elayan** – tu pense que je peux emprunter le fusil du chasseur pour tuer les lapins qui trottent dans ma tête et que tu nourris aux carottes ?

**Camille13 **– Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plu sans te spoiler^^.

**Faranda** – Merci pour tes reviews multiples. Si tu aime mais fin de chapitre tarabiscotées, celle la devrait te plaire.

**Oceanna** – Euh ben, c'est fait^^

**20 – Sentiments**

Minerva arrivait à la fin du paquet de copies de son mari quand des coups contre la porte la dérangèrent. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et alla ouvrir au moment où son époux sortait de la chambre.

-Professeur Dumbledore, est-ce vrai ? questionna le professeur Slughorn dès que la porte fut ouverte. La Chambre des Secrets ?

Il avait les yeux brillants de curiosité.

-J'ai bien peur que oui, Horace. Je dois d'ailleurs aller voir le directeur à ce sujet, répondit l'adjoint.

Minerva était retournée s'asseoir à la table de travail et écoutait la conversation d'une oreille distraite. Certains points de la légende furent à nouveau évoqués puis Albus se prépara à partir.

-Restez avec ma femme. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule.

Il quitta rapidement la pièce, laissant le directeur de Serpentard avec Minerva. Celle-ci prit une nouvelle copie et continua son travail. Son ''gardien'' regardait autour de lui un peu mal à l'aise. La jeune femme ne lui prêtait pas attention. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Ganymède apparut.

-Minerva vouloir du thé ?

L'invité s'apprêtait à répondre par l'affirmative quand l'hôtesse secoua la tête.

-Merci Ganymède, mais tu peux te reposer.

Le petit elfe disparut et le professeur de Potions parut déçu. Il ravala bien vite ce sentiment et se rapprocha de la jeune femme.

-Que savez-vous de la Chambre des Secrets ?

-Rien de plus que vous, répondit-elle assez brusquement.

-Sûrement votre mari vous a dit…

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Professeur. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser travailler…

Le directeur de Serpentard se tut mais se rapprocha d'avantage afin de lire par-dessus son épaule. Elle soupira et posa sa plume avant de se retourner.

-Qu'y-a-t-il maintenant ?

Il fit un bon en arrière – ce qui était ridicule avec son embonpoint – et leva les deux mains en signe d'innocence. Minerva se frotta les yeux.

-Que voulez-vous exactement ?

-Pas grand-chose… discuter un peu par exemple.

Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'œil sur les trois copies esseulées restantes.

-Laissez-moi finir de travailler tranquillement quelques instants.

Le professeur Slughorn fit un pas en arrière et acquiesça en souriant. Elle se retourna et reprit sa plume. Il se rapprocha à nouveau et continua à l'observer.

-N'est-ce pas l'écriture de Druella Rosier ? Une élève de ma maison ?

-En effet.

-Comment se fait-il que vous travailliez sur une de ses rédactions ?

-Albus m'a demandé de contre-noter ses copies afin de vérifier son objectivité.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il.

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, elle l'interrompit.

-Maintenant laissez moi finir mon travail !

Il réussit miraculeusement à tenir sa langue le temps qu'elle achève ses copies.

-Comment est-ce ? finit-il par demander.

-Quoi donc ?

-De vivre avec quelqu'un… comme lui ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, répondit-elle calmement.

-J'essaye simplement de faire la discussion.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-En ce cas, trouvez un sujet moins personnel.

Le Serpentard réfléchit une seconde.

-On dit… que vous êtes issue… d'une grande famille de sang pur ?

-Est-ce vraiment moins personnel ? J'en doute.

-Alors de quoi pouvons-nous parler ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Le temps qu'il fait, la saison de quidditch, les élèves, les contenus des cours. Faites votre choix.

Il choisit de lui faire un cours sur les grandes personnes qu'il avait connu. Son époux revint enfin, la libérant de la présence du maître des potions. Il vérifia le travail qu'elle venait d'achever avant de s'effondrer dans un fauteuil.

-Le directeur refuse toujours de fermer l'école.

Minerva s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, près du feu. Elle observa son mari en silence pendant quelques secondes.

-Il pense que la continuité de Poudlard est plus importante que la vie des élèves, continua-t-il.

-N'y a-t-il rien que vous puissiez faire?

-Rien.

Il secoua doucement la tête.

-Au fait, votre préfet n'a rien fait, il a quitté le château avant nous.

-Ce n'est pas _mon_ préfet.

-Pourtant vous passez pas mal de temps ensemble...

-Il m'a aidé pour mes recherches.

-Méfiez vous de lui.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Mr Jedusor agit toujours pas intérêt. S'il vous a aidé c'est qu'il veut de quelque-chose en échange.

Minerva se leva, le visage fermé.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'éprouvez rien pour moi que c'est le cas de tout le monde!

-Mais j'éprouve quelque-chose pour vous!

Le regard plein de colère de Minerva se changea en regard de dégoût. Elle tourna les talons et en une seconde, elle était dehors. Elle profita d'un couloir désert pour se transformer. Elle se laissa envahir par l'instinct animal. Tout pour ne pas penser à l'aveu que son époux venait de lui faire. Elle prit la direction des étages. Elle y trouverait certainement des souris à chasser. Un grand nombre d'odeurs assaillaient son nez sensible ; d'autres chats étaient passés par là, ainsi que des rats. Une odeur cependant la surprit. Une odeur de vase et de poussière qu'elle ne pouvait identifier. Une odeur de rouille aussi. Elle hésita un instant : les souris ou le mystère ? Sa curiosité l'emporta et elle suivit la trace. Soudain un parfum capiteux se mêla à la première piste. Devant elle se trouvait une jeune fille allongée sur le sol. Minerva reprit sa forme humaine et se rapprocha doucement. On aurait pu croire que l'élève avait percuté l'armure en face d'elle mais ses yeux ouverts et remplis de frayeur démentait cette hypothèse. Minerva se mordit la lèvre : il fallait à tout prix prévenir quelqu'un, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser la nouvelle victime seule. Elle claqua des doigts.

-Ganymède !

Le petit elfe apparut immédiatement.

-Minerva avoir besoin de Ganymède ?

-Oui ! Va prévenir Mme Jenkins, l'infirmière, qu'il y a une nouvelle victime ! vite !

L'elfe empressé disparu et Minerva s'agenouilla près du corps.

-Encore vous ?! s'exclama Armando Dippet en la voyant. J'avais demandé à Albus de vous surveiller.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Eh bien vous étiez avec la première victime et vous n'êtes dans le château que depuis le début de l'année.

-Comme toutes les premières années !

-Soyons sérieux. Aucune personne de onze ans ne serait capable de faire cela !

-Parce qu'avec mes dix-sept ans vous croyez que j'en suis capable ?

-Vos notes d'ASPIC sont largement au dessus de la moyenne et votre note de métamorphose est le nouveau record de Beauxbatons.

Minerva haussa les sourcils.

-Et cette jeune fille a l'air métamorphosée pour vous ?

-Le phénomène de la Gorgone est une branche obscure de la métamorphose.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, choquée par les suspicions dont elle était la cible.

-Et maintenant je vous trouve avec la nouvelle victime. Je vous demande de quitter l'enceinte de l'école immédiatement.

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non, répondit Minerva posant les poings sur ses hanches. Vous n'avez aucune preuve. J'accepte de rester consignée à mes appartements, à la salle de classe de mon mari et à la bibliothèque mais je refuse de déménager.

Une lutte s'engagea, aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient baisser le regard. Le directeur semblait choqué par la résistance qu'on lui opposait et la jeune femme était outrée par l'accusation portée contre elle.

-C'est elle ?

La voix de l'infirmière fit vaguement baisser la tension. Les deux opposants reculèrent d'un pas afin de laisser le passage à Wildreda Jenkins que Ganymède tirait par la jupe.

-Il faut que je l'amène à l'infirmerie sans tarder.

Le directeur hocha la tête et se tourna vers la jeune épouse de son adjoint.

-Retournez à vos appartements et préparez vos affaires pour partir.

-Je ne le ferais pas, dit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Elle s'éloigna à longues enjambées, se dirigeant tout de même vers les appartements qu'elle partageait avec son époux. Au détour d'un couloir quelqu'un interrompit sa marche.

-Est-ce que ce que l'on raconte est vrai, Madame ?

Elle fit face au visage candide de Tom.

-Tout dépend de ce que l'on dit.

-Deux élèves ont été attaqués.

-Oui.

-Est-ce que c'est grave, Madame ? Est-ce qu'ils sont morts ?

-Non. Mais on ne sait pas vraiment la gravité de leurs états.

-Je vois… Vous ne devriez pas rester seule, Madame.

-Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ?

-Je présume que les victimes étaient seules. Sinon, ils y auraient des témoins et vous sauriez ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous ne devriez pas rester seule, Madame.

Minerva soupira.

-Je sais. Mon époux m'a consigné à nos appartements, à sa salle de classe et j'espère pouvoir négocier la bibliothèque.

-Puis-je vous demander où vous vous rendez, Madame ?

-Dans ma chambre. Le directeur pense que je suis responsable et veux que je quitte le château.

-C'est ce que vous allez faire, Madame ?

-Je ne pense pas. Je n'y suis pour rien dans ces attaques et j'ai besoin de continuer mes recherches.

-Puis-je vous accompagner, Madame ? Ce sera plus sûr.

Minerva hésita un instant puis hocha la tête. Ils se mirent en marche en silence.

-Pourquoi passez-vous du temps avec moi ? demanda soudain Minerva.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

-Il me semblait que vous auriez compris ce que je voulais dire, _Madame_.

Minerva baissa la tête sans rien dire. Tom eut le tact de ne rien ajouter pendant un moment. Pourtant lorsqu'ils approchèrent la tour de Gryffondor, il lui prit le poignet pour l'arrêter.

-Votre mari est-il jaloux ou possessif, Madame ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Même si vous ne répondez pas à mes sentiments, un homme jaloux pourrait m'en vouloir de l'amour que je vous porte… surtout si je vous vois chez vous.

Elle dégagea son poignet d'une secousse et se mit a courir. Au détour du couloir elle se retourna un instant pour dire, presque sur un ton de défi :

-Mais qui vous dit que je n'y réponds pas ?


	21. Réflexions

Alors, je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai pris depuis ma dernière update, mais considérez que j'ai plein de bonnes excuses (je n'ai pas envie de les chercher toute seule, elles seront probablement fausses de toute façon). La vérité c'est que j'ai eu une grosse panne sur cette histoire donc je n'avais pas écrit sur Harry Potter depuis 'Going on' (en anglais). Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, je ne vais pas faire de réponses personnelles pour ce chapitre, puisque ça fait vraiment trop longtemps. Mais je tenais quand même à vous remercier d'avoir pris le temps de me dire ce que vous en pensiez. Enfin, je vous ai suffisamment fait attendre donc voilà la suite de l'histoire.

**21 – Réflexions**

Minerva arriva dans les appartements de son mari. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé. Elle fit une pause à peine assez longue pour dire :

-Une nouvelle victime. Le directeur le sait. Il me soupçonne. Je vais me coucher.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte avant de s'y adosser en soupirant. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Rapidement. Elle se décolla de la porte pour s'asseoir devant le miroir.

-Tu ne devrais pas garder tes cheveux lâchés. On dirait une gamine.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui le gène…

-Il n'a pas de goût.

-Qui donc ?

-Celui dont vous parlez.

-Peut-être… Mais de qui je parle ?

-De quelqu'un qui vous aime bien les cheveux lâchés.

Elle eut une expression étrange, fronçant les sourcils tout en levant les yeux au ciel et secouant la tête en signe d'exaspération.

-Vous devriez arrêter de faire ça, ou il ne vous aimera plus.

-Mais je ne veux pas qu'il m'aime !

-Qui ?

-Albus.

-Alors continue à ne pas prendre soin de toi.

-Oui, mais Tom ?

-Qui ?

-Tom, lui il m'aime.

-Ah.

-Mais est-ce que je veux qu'il m'aime ?

-Tu devrais essayer…

-De le laisser m'aimer ?

-Non, un peu de rouge sur les lèvres.

-Ses attentions sont agréables, mais pour autant, est-ce que je l'aime ?

-Juste une pointe de couleur,…

-Après tout je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est l'amour.

-…ça te ferais le plus grand bien.

-De connaître l'amour ?

-Aussi. Mais surtout de te maquiller.

La jeune fille secoua la tête pour rejeter l'idée du miroir et reprit le cours de ses pensées.

-Evidement on peut tomber amoureux sans savoir ce que c'est l'amour…

-Il en faudrait un peu sur les joues aussi…

-Sinon personne ne tomberait amoureux…

-Pour souligner ta peau pâle, ce serait parfait…

-Mais si je ne sais pas ce que c'est l'amour, comment puis-je savoir si je suis amoureuse ?

-… avec tes cheveux noirs.

-Qu'est-ce que me cheveux viennent faire là-dedans ?

-Comme ils sont noirs, si tu ne prends pas soin de toi, tu ressemble à Katherine alors que Bianca est bien plus jolie.

-Qui donc ?

-Les deux sœurs dans _la Mégère apprivoisée_ de Shakespeare. Et il vaut mieux être Bianca si tu aimes ce garçon.

-Mais pourquoi lui ai-je dit que je l'aimais ?

-Pour tes yeux, il faudrait autre chose…

-Si je lui ai dit c'est qu'il doit y avoir quelque-chose derrière…

-Peut-être du bleu pâle ?

-J'apprécie ses attentions, c'est sûr, mais est-ce que cela suffit ?

-Non, je ne pense pas.

-Que cela suffise ?

-Non, que le bleu pâle t'aille au teint.

-Et alors ?

Elle haussa les épaules et attrapa sa brosse pour entreprendre le démêlage de ses cheveux après sa course dans les couloirs.

-Enfin une idée constructive, recommença le miroir.

Elle l'ignora et reprit ses réflexions.

-Somme toute, ce n'est pas à lui que je tiens…

-Evidemment si tu gardes tes cheveux lâchés…

-…mais à certaines de ses actions…

-…tu vas avoir ce genre d'ennuis.

-…ce n'est donc pas lui que j'aime…

-Essaie donc un chignon, ça t'irait bien

-…c'est ce qu'il représente.

Elle sourit à son reflet, heureuse d'avoir mis fin à son dilemme. Des voix provenaient du salon, elle se leva et ouvrit sa porte.

-Et le chignon ? lui lança le miroir sans obtenir de réponse.

-Albus soyez raisonnable ! Votre femme est un danger pour l'école.

-Et je vous dis qu'elle n'y est pour rien, Armando !

Minerva repoussa discrètement la porte et s'assit près de l'entrebâillement.

-Je comprends que l'amour vous aveugle, mais nous avons deux victimes.

-Dans ce cas, fermez l'école !

-C'est ridicule, alors que nous savons qui est responsable.

Le directeur adjoint soupira.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait fait tout cela.

-C'est une sang-pur.

-C'est loin d'être la seule de l'école.

-C'est la seule nouvelle avec un niveau suffisant.

-Toute sa famille était à Poufsouffle.

-Non, sa mère était à Serdaigle, j'ai fait mes recherches. Il se peut très facilement qu'elle soit l'héritière de Serpentard.

-Alors qu'elle était à Gryffondor ?

-Le choixpeau n'est pas infaillible, Albus.

-Vous non plus, Armando. Je ne renverrais pas ma femme.

-Voyez les choses d'un autre côté, si elle est innocente elle est en danger, vous êtes simplement en train de la protéger.

-Comme vous l'avez souligné, elle est de sang-pur et donc ne craint pas grand-chose. Et je lui ai promis de ne pas la surprotéger.

-Par le chapeau de Merlin, Albus, pour le bien de l'école, laissez votre vie privée de côté !

-C'est ce que je fais depuis des années. Minerva n'y est pour rien. Fermez l'école !

-Je vois qu'il est inutile de vous raisonner. Mais je suis le directeur et j'aurais le dernier mot.

Minerva soupira derrière la porte. Elle allait devoir retourner chez son père. Enfin, ça ou dans la maison vide de son mari.

-Je ne laisserai pas partir Minerva seule. Considérez le moment où Minerva sortira de l'enceinte de Poudlard comme mes deux semaines de préavis et mettez vous en recherche d'un nouveau professeur de Métamorphose, directeur de Gryffondor et directeur adjoint. Maintenant je pense que notre discussion est finie.

Minerva poussa la porte pour la fermer complètement. Elle appréciait les efforts que faisait son mari pour l'aider, mais elle doutait sérieusement de ses intentions depuis son aveu étonnant. Que se passerait-il si le directeur les laissait – ou plutôt les faisait – partir ? Elle serait à nouveau seule avec lui dans leur maison Et après cet aveu… Elle frissonna. Elle ne voulait pas que son époux l'aime. Il ne fallait surtout pas que cela arrive, spécialement si ils devaient passer de longs moments avec l'autre pour seule compagnie. Il fallait qu'il reste à Poudlard. Elle se leva et lança sa brosse à cheveux sur le lit avant de sortir de la chambre.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de démissionner. Principalement si ce n'est que pour venir avec moi.

Albus, qui se tenait près de la fenêtre, fit volte-face.

-Vous avez entendu ?

-J'ai écouté, répliqua-t-elle avec défi.

Il ne releva pas le ton et retourna vers le centre de la pièce.

-Armando ne tentera pas le diable. Il a besoin de moi, surtout en ce moment, avec les attaques.

-Mais il est persuadé que j'en suis responsable. Donc si je pars, les attaques partiront avec moi et vous aussi.

-Et quand il verra que les victimes continuent de s'accumuler, il nous rappellera. Tous les deux.

-Donc si vous restez, je reviendrai quand même ?

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas je ne veux pas d'une gouvernante possessive.

Albus fronça les sourcils un instant avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

-Oh, je vois. Mais je ne vous aime pas. Je vous aime bien.

-Pardon ? demanda Minerva, stoppée net alors qu'elle préparait ses arguments.

-Quand je vous ai dit que j'éprouvais quelque-chose pour vous, ce n'était pas de l'amour. Mais j'apprécie votre présence et j'aimerais que vous restiez vivante encore quelques temps.

-Vraiment ? Alors embrassez-moi, le défia-t-elle.

-En êtes-vous sûre ?

Un simple sourire assorti d'un haussement d'épaule lui répondit. Ses yeux bleus se mirent à pétiller et il lui prit la main.

-Souvenez-vous que c'est vous qui l'avait demandé, murmura-t-il.

Il se pencha doucement, gardant les yeux de sa femme emprisonnés dans les siens avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur le dos de sa main. Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche de surprise puis sourit de soulagement. Il aurait eu tous les droits de profiter de la situation et il ne l'avait pas fait. Oh, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait vraiment dit la vérité, mais même si il ressentait plus que de l'affection pour elle, il n'avait apparemment pas l'intention d'agir en fonction de ces possibles sentiments. On frappa à la porte.

-Professeur Dumbledore !, appela une voix enfantine, Quelqu'un a transformé les armures du couloir du rez-de-chaussée en statue, le directeur m'a dit de venir vous chercher.

-J'arrive.

Albus se redressa et la serra un instant contre lui.

-Maintenant, je vous en supplie, soyez raisonnable et ne quittez pas nos quartiers.

Minerva acquiesça et le regarda sortir de la pièce. Elle alla se lover dans l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée.

-Bon, un gêneur remis à sa place, plus que deux à distraire, remarqua-t-elle à haute voix.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Ganymède en sortit. Il la rejoignit près du feu et grimpa sur ses genoux.

-Ganymède fatigué. Minerva dormir avec Ganymède ?

Elle resserra ses bras autour de lui et s'autorisa enfin à fermer les yeux.


End file.
